Eternal Triangle
by The Raven Mistress
Summary: Bulma travels to Vegetasie in search of a new life & job there she meets the Saiyan king a cold and heartless man who she falls in love with, he is also due to be mated, will she get her man or will her love go unnoticed and unreturned
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters so please do not sue…

Eternal Triangle

By grizzlepot (aka Chiku – MM org)

Prologue

Sitting on a low stool, a few feet from my father who sat in his armchair, I examined his figure; he was a small man of slight build, his hair which had once been lavender was now grey as was his facial hair. The thing I will always remember about him was that he was never without a cigarette, it would hang at the corner of his mouth as if waiting to fall but it never did.

He looked up at me through his thick glasses and placed his newspaper down upon his lap "get the hell out of my sight Bulma, you disgust me" was his mandate. My look or something else must have struck at him as offensive, as he spoke with extreme irritation. I got up and moved to the door; then returned again pausing by the picture window, across the room and finally to stand in front of him.

I had to speak; I had been trodden on severely and needed to turn, but how? What strength did I possess to dart retaliation at my antagonist? I gathered what little energies I had and launched them in this blunt sentence:-

"I am not deceitful: for if I was I would tell you that I loved you; but I do not love you: I dislike you the worst of anybody in the world, except Yamcha"

My fathers hands still lay unmoving upon his paper, his ice blue eyes remained upon me freezing me to my spot.

"Do you have anything else to say?" he asked in a tone that promised a repercussion from my initial outburst.

"I'm glad you want to disown me for you shall be no relation of mine: I will never again call you father as long as I live; and if ever asked if I loved you or how you treated me I shall say the very thought makes me sick and that you treated me with miserable cruelty".

"How dare you affirm that, Bulma Briefs" my father questioned.

"How dare I, how dare I Mr Briefs? Because it is the truth, you think that I do not feel, that I can live without kindness or love, well I cannot" I replied watching as his face became one of rage.

"I remember well how you beat me and pushed me into that dark room, how I begged for forgiveness from you while you laughed and all because of your boy, the one you take to your bed each night" I yelled, the tears of my anger and frustration clearly visible now.

Within seconds my father had risen from his chair and began to rain lashes across my back using the leather strap he always kept with him for such occasions. Once he was satisfied that I had been beaten adequately he called for his lover to remove me from his person for the sight of me sickened him.

I spent the night in that dark room once again, alone, cold and bleeding. I prayed to Kami to release me from my prison but he never heard my calls, for the door never opened and I was not freed.

It was several days later that I had left home for the last time having been released from my prison that Yamcha had placed me in. I took up employ at a small boarding house in Saten City and used all of my money to put myself through university where I studied science and engineering.

I finished top of my class and so decided to advertise on the universal web; receiving many replies including one from a distant planet know as Vegetasie. Intrigued by the opportunity of taking up employment in a far of galaxy I replied to their queen telling her that I would love the opportunity of working for her and her people.

I have been on a transport ship now for nearly six months and during this time I have kept myself to myself, only venturing out for food and exercise, the rest of the time I have spent studying the Saiyan's and their planet, I have even learned their language and have altered the gravity of my room gradually so that when I arrive and step of the ship I do not become instantly flattened.

In two more days I shall reach my destination and my new life, It cannot be worse than what I left behind. I am twenty three years old, with no family or connections; I have little money and even less in clothing however I do not let this depress me as I am beginning a new path in life and this is where my story begins…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything just having fun

Chapter One

The ship landed on the outskirts of the capital city of Vegetasie; the air was thick and heavy due to the planets gravity. I stepped for the landing ramp, half expecting to be crushed under the immense pressure even though I had spent the last six months conditioning my body; I was relieved when I managed to remain upright without landing on my face. The City was larger than any of the cities back on earth and it bustled with the noise of its various inhabitants going about their business. The streets were littered with soldiers of various classes, their uniforms varied in colour and design informing those who did not already know them of their rank.

I found it strange that a civilisation so advanced as the Saiyan's claimed; were so caught up in class systems, something that earth; which was often thought of as a back water planet had abolished centuries ago after the mars, earth wars.

As I walked along the streets towards the inn where the queen's letter had instructed me to wait for my escort, I took in the many shops and market places noting how many of the vendors were of other alien species, I supposed that it was due to the fact that Saiyan's are inherently warriors. I stopped outside of a small clothing boutique noting its many refined women's garments which were displayed in the windows.

So much so like the clothes that were worn by the richest of earths people and although I had come from a wealthy family, my father having been the founder of the Capsule Corporation, I was never adorned with the luxuries of such attire.

The dresses were stylish yet simple in their design; many had low necklines and were held together by ornate clasps, no doubt to show its owner's physique to its best advantage. As the light shone upon the material it seemed to become translucent, I found myself blushing at the thought of wearing such a dress, so daring, so risky.

I quickly moved on not wanting to dwell on that which I could never afford, I tried my best not to stop and gaze upon the many other boutiques which included those selling shoes, perfumes and undergarments; after all why look at things I cannot buy.

It took me little over twenty minutes to reach the destination from where I was to wait for my escort; it was a large elegant looking inn, spreading out over three floors; I guessed the upstairs were used for sleeping quarters and other such things.

Inside the inn it was vast and spread across the whole of the ground level as one big open space. There was a large service bar within the middle of the room which was surrounded by solid wooden benches and stools, many being occupied by extremely large and intimidating Saiyan soldiers.

Looking around I spotted an empty table in the corner of the room and carrying my meagre belongings I made my way towards it and out of the way of the bulking men who began to leer at me. Pulling my cloak further around myself in order to ward off their stares I took my seat and began what was to be a very long wait for my escort to arrive.

As I sat and watched the comings and goings around me from under the protection of my cloak I noticed one particular Saiyan who was a giant of a man, his stature must have been at least seven and a half feet if not more and he was as solid as his head was bald. His features told me that he was in the prime of his years and although he spoke about nothing of importance; his voice held the air of command. Looking closer at him I noticed he was wearing a navy blue battle suit adorned with white and silver armour which meant he was an elite soldier, maybe even a high ranking officer, however he was not acting as such in my own small opinion.

Draped across him was a young woman, human in appearance except for the purple and silver hair and pale blue skin and horns. The large man laughed at something she whispered into his ear; looking in my direction once, he picked the woman up and flung her across his shoulder and proceeded up the stairs no doubt to one of the many rooms where they could be alone.

I sat for what seemed like forever awaiting my escort to the palace, I had even purchased a small meal which consisted of bread and meat for the waiting took so long. Twice I enquired from the tender of the bar if anyone had been in enquiring about Bulma Briefs the new science teacher at the palace however all I received was a toothy grin and a shake of his head.

As the night drew in, I began to think that I had been forgotten; I gathered my belongings and adjusted my cloak ready to take my leave and make my own way to the palace, however a deep voice halted me in my actions. Looking up I came face to face with the hulking Saiyan whom I had watched earlier.

"Is your name Bulma Briefs" his voice bellowed.

"Yes" I replied a little shaken by his mere presence; he did not formally introduce himself, but rather grunted that his name was Nappa.

"That all the belongings you have" he questioned; pointing to my small bag which I now held close to my chest.

"Yes" was my reply; gasping as he snatched it and stuffed it beneath his armour then very unceremoniously hoisted me into his arms and proceeded to the exit. Within mere seconds we were air borne, flying high above the city and heading in the direction of the palace. Although I voiced my protests at being treated in such a manner, I went unheard as the Saiyan Nappa just ignored me totally as if I did not exist.

I had never flown in such a manner before and found myself enjoying the thrill of it, even though I was loosing the feeling in both my hands and feet, due to the high altitude and speed at which we were going.

As we flew high in the sky, I allowed myself to contemplate on what it would be like living at the palace, filled with such a strange race of people, so violent and passionate not at all like the people from earth, well not for a few centuries now as earth had become a planet which resided in peace and they had never been very passionate about anything.

The journey took less than an hour, and during this time I took in the layout of the land; beyond the main capital sat the large and eerie palace of Vegetasie, enclosed by large mores and forests which went on for miles. The heavy night mists which grew around the palace made it look so medieval; was this truly going to be my new home.

We touched down on the main steps of the palace entrance, its size and grandeur taking my breath away. Nappa without saying a word motioned for me to follow him; walking through the large square hall with high stone carved doors all around I was ushered into an elegant room.

The room was small and quite cosy; a circular table sat with a high backed arm chair on either side behind sat the largest stone fire I had seen stretching across one entire wall. Upon one of the chairs sat the most beautiful lady I had ever seen she had hair long and black which was held by silver clasps, her face was soft and tanned; her eyes black as midnight. She wore a long dress, black in colour with a silver trim.

Upon entering the room the lady gestured with her hand for me to take the empty chair opposite her, smiling at her I turned and retrieved my belongings from Nappa, who had bowed deeply to the woman upon entering, and made my way to the seat as she had commanded.

I removed my cloak and watched as the woman's eyes began to roam over my person, yet it was not done in a way to make me feel uncomfortable so I did not mind. I placed my cloak across the back of the chair and sat down and waited for the woman to address me.

"I am queen Cyan miss Briefs" the woman's soft voice spoke, with no air of superiority.

"It is a pleasure to meet you queen Cyan, and please call me Bulma" I replied, I hated being called Miss Briefs it reminded me too much of where I had come from.

"Well then Bulma; you must call me Cyan" the woman replied smiling a genuine smile at me.

"Thank you I would like that very much" I replied, happy that she did not want to be addressed so formally.

"Please warm yourself in the fires heat, I dare say you are almost numb with the cold after flying here with Nappa" she instructed.

As I warmed myself within the fires embrace, Cyan called for one of the servants to take my belongings to my room and return with hot refreshments, which I was only to happy to receive as I had only eaten my small meal at the inn and was feeling rather hungry.

While I ate my meal I enquired of Cyan when I would meet her daughter princess Chi Chi, and was surprised when she expressed that she was not in fact her child at all; she was a cousin who's parents had both died in the battle against the tyrant changeling Freeza two years past; and as a result Chi Chi had become a ward of the queen and the present king.

After finishing my meal Cyan called for the servant again to escort me to my chambers which were to be in the royal wing next to Chi Chi's, as she felt that I was not to be seen as a servant but more as a companion for the young lady.

I bid my new mistress goodnight and followed the young servant woman to my chambers; taking in the beauty of the palace as I made my way, I noted all of the large pictures which adorned the many halls. Most were of battles in which the Saiyan's were victorious over their enemies, the rest were portraits of the various royalty, I noted how the kings all held a similar appearance; I paused at one picture at the end of the hall next to that of the current queen, it read '_King Vegeta VI_' who I assumed must be the queens mate.

He was a handsome man to be sure, his face was angular with a widows' peek atop of his high forehead, his black hair stood tall like a living flame and although he was not as tall and muscular looking as the previous kings he held an air of dominance and power which the others did not. What struck me the most about him though was his eyes, so cold and unemotional and as black and onyx.

I continued to follow the servant whose name was May, to my chambers within the confines of the royal wing, and was surprised that there were no guards present; I enquired to what I would deem as this lack of protocol for wasn't it the proper function of the guards to protect the royal family. However she stated with a little too much complacency for my liking that the royal family were of the highest warrior blood and that they were extremely capable and efficient of taking care of anyone who would dare attempt to cause harm to their person.

May came to a stop outside of one of the large doors, she pulled out a small card and swiped it through the lock before entering; once inside she turned and gave me the card informing me that it acted like a key, she then left me to settle into my new dwelling.

The room was magnificent, it was nothing like I had expected, having been hired as a science teacher I thought I would have taken up residence in the servants quarters, it was most gracious of the queen and I would endeavour to express my sincerest gratitude when I next was her. The walls were a deep blue in colour with several tapestries of various hunting scenes; a large closet stood near a grand open fire place which was burning brightly and there was a large bed which could fit at least five people in it or at least two maybe three average Saiyan's; it was adorned with a deep red quilt which lay folded over what appeared to be sheets made of some kind of satin, however they were warm to the touch. In the far corner next to what I assume to be the bathing facilities were two huge glass doors surrounded by heavy blue drapes, overlooking a small garden. I made my way to the small table and chair where my belonging were situated and began to unpack; taking my clothing which consisted of two suits one grey the other black I hung them in the closet, I then stripped out of my travel clothes which consisted of blue trousers and matching tunic and placed them with my suits; they looked so lost in the vastness of the closet.

I placed the rest of my belongings which consisted of undergarment into the small compartments smiling as they actually filled the small space and pulled on my nightgown and proceeded to retire for the evening; the days events having caught up with me and leaving me totally exhausted.

…………………………………………

I awoke the next morning to a bright and fresh new day; I rose from my comfortable bed and made my way towards the balcony and pulled back the heavy drapes and opening the doors stepped out into the warm autumn morning; I breathed in the fresh morning air the strong scent of the exotic flowers from the garden below caught my senses; so strong and potent nothing like what there is on earth.

I was interrupted by a knock upon by door; May the servant from the night before entered with a tray laid out with fruits and breads, setting it down she turned and left without saying a word, I have the feeling she does not think kindly towards me; maybe because I am being treated so differently from the others who are employed at the palace or maybe it is just me personally though I do not know why.

I re-entered my chamber and sat at the small table where May had sat the tray and perused my breakfast, everything looked delicious and as I tasted it my taste buds felt like they were coming alive for the very first time.

Just as I was finishing my delicious meal another knock came upon my door; a young Saiyan woman no older than myself stepped in smiling brightly, she was of a slight frame similar to my own, however she was slightly more muscular; her hair was long down to her waist and jet black in colour, and her eyes were a soft brown which was unusual for a Saiyan; She greeted me good morning and introduced herself to me as my new student Chi Chi.

We talked for about an hour during which time she told me about her parents. Her mother had been a cousin of the current queen and her father was originally from earth, where he had been a great king. They had fell in love and he had given up everything to be with her and so had set up home on Vegetasie in the farthest reaches of the northern territory within the mountains where they lived a relatively peaceful life until Freeza. They had both fought in the great battle that followed and died alongside the last king and so she had been taken in as a ward by Cyan. For the last two years this twenty year old woman had been educated in the ways of the court, yet had always held an interest in the sciences, hence this was the reason I had been employed.

Leaving me to get washed and dressed; Chi Chi made her way to her own chambers to prepare herself for her first day of scientific study. Stripping of my nightgown I made my way to the bathroom and began to shower; enjoying the feel of the hot spray as it cleansed and soothed my body off all morning stiffness. Wrapping myself within a large towel and using a smaller one to wrap around my hair I moved to the sink and began to cleanse my teeth with the cleaning solution that had been provided, it felt strange not using my toothbrush; the liquid fizzed around my mouth and I could feel it cleansing every inch of it.

Having got my hair as dry as I could with the towel I brushed it out straight and pinned it into a simple bun. I then hung up the towel which I had used to wrap around by body and went to my closet in order to dress. I chose my simple white lace bra with matching panties; once I had placed them upon my person I pulled on a plain white shirt and opted for my grey suit which consisted of a skirt and jacket. The last thing I did was place upon my feet my flat pumps which were the only shoes I possessed.

As I made my way out of my room I was met by Chi Chi who had taken it upon herself to wait for me by my door. She greeted me and bade me follow her to the lab which had been specially commissioned for our use. We walked along the west wing of the palace towards the lab; Chi Chi chatting idly while I listened intently. Upon entering the lab which was as I had expected filled with the most up to date equipment I had seen we were met by a Saiyan male who introduced himself as Bardock; a tall muscular man with spiky hair and a scar upon the left side of his face though he was still what I would deem to be handsome man; his position was that of chief scientist in the palace, which intrigued me somewhat as I would have someone to discuss thing of a scientific nature with. I greeted him and introduced myself as Chi Chi's new teacher of science, which he had already been foretold.

Leaving us to settle into our new lab Bardock took his leave and went about his own business. Having gone through everything in the lab I began to find out what sort of scientist Chi Chi would make. After going through general mechanics and engineering which I decided were not her forte; I opted to try her with simple chemistry and found that she possessed a natural talent for it. I laughed as she told me that it was as simple as cooking; a few ingredients here a few ingredients there; apparently Chi Chi was quite the cook though I would never have suspected it from a lady in her position.

We stopped for lunch where we dined with the queen in a small parlour; I informed her of Chi Chi's progress and ability in the art of chemistry. The queen; Cyan also inquired as to how I was able to withstand the natural gravity of the planet, enquiring where I wore my gravity harness and being quite shocked when I informed her that I wore none. She seemed very impressed when I explained that during my sixth month trip aboard the transport I gradually accustomed myself to a gradual increase in gravity until I was able to withstand that of Vegetasie, and although it had been difficult I had been able to accomplish it.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the labs with Chi Chi trying out various potion's and mixtures. Having bid good night to Chi Chi I stayed within the confines of the lab, I decided that I would spend my free time doing what I loved best; inventing; but what? I decided to find Bardock in the main labs which were not more than and five minute walk from our small singular room. When I approached he seemed to be deeply engrossed with a small tiny object no bigger than a persons thumb. Gazing upon the small item within his grasp I immediately recognised it as being one of the capsules which I had designed whilst living at home, making me remember one of the times I had been beaten and locked in the room at home.

I had designed the new capsule and had prepared the prototype for my father's inspection; however Yamcha had shown up and taken it claiming it as his own before I had the chance. I had gone to my father and informed him that the invention had been mine; however he had taken it upon himself to believe Yamcha his lover, over me his own flesh and blood. It was shortly after that, that he had disowned me and I had left home for the last time.

I knocked upon the door hoping that he would not take my presence as an intrusion; he smiled when he saw me and beckoned me to enter by waving one of his large hands at me. As soon as I had entered the room he threw the capsule in my direction, smiling as I caught it with ease.

"Nice catch" he teased; "can you tell me how it works oh great scientist from earth" he finished laughing at his own joke and bringing a small smile to my face.

"I should hope to know how these work" I began; watching as he raised his thick black eyebrows at me; "after all, it's my invention" I finished my smile growing into a large grin as his face fell to one of disbelief and uncertainty.

Rolling my eyes as I saw that he was going to say that they were invented by the Capsule Corporation Company I decided it would be prudent for me to inform him of the truth. Coughing to clear my throat I began to explain that I was the disowned daughter of the founder of Capsule Corporation one Professor Briefs, and while his toy boy lover had taken the credit for the creation of it, I had been the one who had actually designed it and produced the prototype. I half expected him to disbelieve me and call me a liar like my father had done so many times in the past; however I was surprised when he smiled and told me that he believed in what I had said, saying if the human Yamcha had invented the capsule then he was king of Vegetasie.

I thanked him for believing in me, it felt nice to have someone think well of you; we sat together at the work bench where I began to remove all of the capsule's components. While I stripped the object to its bare circuits, Bardock busied himself taking notes and drawing diagrams. I stopped when Bardock informed me that the king would be very pleased at having the actual inventor of the capsule technology in his employ, as they were greatly relying on the technology in order to transport supplies to the various outposts and colonies not to mention for general use with harvesting and fuel transportation. They had attempted to acquire the technology from Capsule Corporation when it was first introduced however the company director Yamcha had refused. They had managed to obtain one sample in rather an unorthodox manner which Bardock refused to disclose, but had not been able to decipher how the thing was compiled.

I laughed lightly at his admission for he had admitted that they had stolen it without saying the words, he looked at me; his eyes wide and a small blush passing across his cheeks. I decided that a change of subject was in order; so how long have the king and queen been mated? Watching as his eyes opened wide at my question, I wondered if maybe it was a question that should not have been asked; but he answered it for me and his was not one that I had expected.

The current king is not mated to the queen, he is her son, why would you think they were mates; was both his reply and his own added question.

"I assumed that they were mated as they are both the current rulers and on earth only a king and queen who are wed or mated share equal rule" I replied, watching as he began to nod his head while stroking his chin, in understanding of my words.

"On Vegetasie if the king dies before his mate and the son takes his rightful place as the new monarch, then the queen keeps her title until such time as he takes a mate" he informed me with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I then asked if the portrait in the main hall of the royal wing of the palace was of the current king, to which he simply nodded and waited for me to carry on with my line of enquiry.

"So how old is he, he doesn't look very old in fact he looks about the same age as I am" I questioned, to which he answered "twenty eight standard years".

So he was twenty eight years old; that seemed very young to be the ruler of an entire quadrant of galaxy. Then it suddenly hit me; if he was in his late twenties then how old was the queen, for she looked about the same age, her face held no sign of being anything beyond that; I needed to know, so I asked, hoping that it would not be thought rude as it sometimes was to enquire about such things. I was left speechless when he told me that she was nearing fifty years, great Kami; I could only dream of looking that good at such an age, making me question the average Saiyan lifespan. One hundred and seventy years was his answer, making me intrigued into the genetic makeup of his race, however that I could investigate at a later time, for I reasoned that my stay here would be for some duration.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by my days activities and this new information, I bid Bardock good night and promised him that I would return the next evening to aid in reconstructing the capsule, to which he agreed with great enthusiasm.

Making my way to my room I couldn't help but think about the king, his portrait portrayed him as cold and unemotional; was this, a true likeness of the man; was he really this cold, did he truly hold no emotions; I found it hard to believe that one man could be so dead inside.

I entered my chamber, my mind still upon the king, I wondered when I would get to meet him; was he somewhere lurking within the palace? Was he even on the planet surface? It was something I decided I would ask Chi Chi in the morning. Stripping out of my clothes I pulled on my nightdress and undone my hair allowing it to cascade naturally down my back; I pulled myself under the covers and fell asleep almost immediately my dreams filled with images of a dark man with dark penetrating eyes.

Please read and review cheers


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Waking the next morning with my mind still upon that of the king, I hurried with my shower and even managed to dress before either my breakfast or student arrived. During my meal I managed to find out from Chi Chi that the king was currently in the south region of the planet breaking in a new hunter stallion which were like the horses back on earth only larger and covered with scales instead of hair and had razor sharp teeth; he was also due to return within the week.

Shortly after both Chi Chi and myself made our way to the lab in order to continue with her studies; there she concocted many different potions and serums perfectly. After lunch which was quite uneventful we spent the afternoon walking within the gardens and forests where I drew pictures of the various exotic flowers and wildlife.

That evening as promised I returned to the labs which Bardock worked in to reassemble the capsule which I had stripped down the night before. We chatted about everything scientific; I was amazed at how knowledgeable he was, he oversaw all of the technology of Vegetasie yet he was unable to decipher a little object like that of the capsule which made me smile, I must really be good at what I do.

The day ended rather quickly as the night drew in; so I decided to retire early. It was strange how the seasons seemed to pull in so quickly I had only been here a few days and yet the nights had become longer as the days did become shorter.

The next few days passed by so quickly; I spent my time between teaching and befriending Chi Chi who was a lively young woman, who had been often spoiled and indulged so therefore showed at times her wayward nature, something that I found myself the envy off. All of my life I had been trodden on, put down or rather beaten down and denoted as a worthless creature who Kami himself would spit upon.

At the end of each day with Chi Chi I always found myself in the labs with Bardock, I don't quite know why, but I found it was comfortable being their with him. Bardock never spoke down to me or dismissed me in any way, which my own father had done so much in fact he was quite the opposite, he often sought my council on ways in which to make improvements to the various technological components he had acquired.

It soon became the end of my first week of my new life on Vegetasie and I had been given the day off so I had decided after a long lay in that I would explore more of the grounds which surrounded the palace. The ground upon which I trod was hard, and the air was still, my road was nothing more than a lonely dirt track. The days were definitely getting colder so I walked fast until I felt myself become warm enough to slow down, so that I could enjoy my surroundings. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set very quickly, yet I still did not wish to return just yet.

As the wind began to pick up I drew my cloak about my body and repeatedly ran my hands through my hair in an attempt to tame it in this wild breeze, why I had decided to leave it down today I do not know but I had. Removing yet another few strands which had whipped into my face I noted a large rock formation and decided to sit upon it for a while just enjoying the solitude of the oncoming night.

A thunderous noise broke my train of thought and I narrowed my eyes in order to find out from whence it had come from. It was the distinctive sound of hooves, and they were thundering towards me at an exceptional speed. I shrieked when suddenly from nowhere a massive black beast came at me and upon its back rode the dark and sinister shadow of its rider. The beast roared into the air on its hind legs throwing its unsuspecting rider to the ground and landing precariously upon him.

I stood in absolute silence in shock and fear, with a trembling pace I attempted to move towards the downed man and his beast, I had to see if he was ok, there was no one else around and I could not just leave him until I was satisfied he was alright.

The man thrashed around frantically trying to dislodge the fallen beast from his person, as I approached I could hear him growling which made me shiver in fear. The man pushed at the black beast until it rose on its own accord and trotted a few feet away, the man then began to get to his own feet, limping slightly, the animal looked like it had landed on him pretty hard, yet he seemed to only be slightly injured still I had to enquire after his health.

"Sir" I began, "are you injured sir, do you wish me to get assistance from the palace"; he turned and glared at me, my breath caught for it was the Saiyan king Vegeta. The light of the near full moon shone down upon his exterior giving him a truly evil appearance which made me shudder.

"Why the fuck would I want the aid of a…." he stopped, and seemed to stare at me, his eyes oh Kami his eyes seemed to burn straight threw me to my very soul. "Please" I begged "king Vegeta, let me assist you". His eyes still bore into me although his features seemed to soften, only slightly.

"So you know who I am do you" he questioned now standing straight yet still not putting any weight on his obviously injured foot; "Yes my lord" I answered in all honesty. "Then at least one of us has the advantage, who are you and what are you doing in the middle of my fucking grounds" he spat, his slightly softened features had now returned to their cold stoic one which made my fear return ten fold.

Nervously I answered his questions and informed him that I was lady Chi Chi's new science teacher and that I had been taking a walk around the grounds as it was my day of and that I had not wanted to return to the palace as the evening had been so beautiful.

His face contorted into one of contempt at my emotional display of obvious femininity towards the night; he growled for his beast who upon hearing his masters voice moved to stand before him, slowly he levitated himself until he rested upon the animals back, then scowled at me making me swallow hard.

"You are no teacher of science, you are a witch and you bewitched my hunter" he admonished.

"I am no witch" I found myself screeching, making him wince at the obvious tone of my voice.

"Arr, but you are a witch, you have the look upon you from another world" he laughed of course at my expense and his own little joke.

Kami this man was insufferable and he was king of an entire planet, I found my fists clenching as his laugh filled the night sky while I mumbled under my breath "of course I have a look from another world, I'm from earth you baka".

His laughing suddenly stopped just as it had started and once again I found myself captured in the mans cold eyes, he kicked his hunter hard and rode off at a fast pace but not before shouting that he had heard what I had said and that there would be repercussions for my statement.

I felt like running away and hiding, but I had nowhere to go except back to the palace; gathering my wits about me I made my way back through the now imposing grounds of the palace. I entered through the grand doors, passing the guards who leered at me as usual and made my way to the royal wing. As I approached my room I saw several servants running towards the chambers at the end of the hall, the noise that emanated from within was no doubt that of the king, my Kami that man could rant.

I shook my head and entered my chambers, shutting the door quietly behind me so as I did not have to listen anymore to the kings whining. I stripped out of my clothing and made my way towards my bathing room for a nice hot shower to remove the day's dirt and sweat.

I dried myself and my hair as quickly as I could and dressed in the only nightdress I had left which was a very sheer white baby doll ending just above my knees and held with spaghetti straps, it had been the only risky item I had ever purchased in my entire life.

I climbed into bed and snuggled down within the warm comforter and fell asleep immediately. I hardly know for how long I had slept, but something had awoken me and I had no idea what it was; twisting and turning within the beds warm embrace I found that I was unable to get back to sleep.

For how long, I don't know I stared at the ceiling, I was startled from my staring contest, when I thought I heard a light scraping noise at my door, pulling the covers up to my chin I whispered into the darkness "is there anybody there"; silence was my answer, maybe it had been one of the servants or a member of the royal family.

Then I heard another noise like a kind of laugh which seemed to echo into the night like a ghost making me shiver. I had to see, my mind told me to stay, but the little voice inside told me_ go see 'you know you want to'_ it said; rolling my eyes at my own sub consciousness I climbed out of my bed and made my way towards the door.

Very slowly I placed my hand upon the knob and turned it, I pulled at the door and it opened a crack, just enough for me to see into the hall. There was no one out there except a small candle which was still aglow with the remnants of light, as I bent to retrieve it I noticed the air becoming thick with a mist like substance, it was smoke and it was coming from the kings chamber.

Without thinking I ran as fast as I could and burst forth into his room, the heavy drapes which surrounded his bed were ablaze and spreading rapidly; in the middle lay the king, an empty bottle of some kind of liquor lying by his side.

I ran to the bed calling for him to wake however he just mumbled and kept on sleeping; I pulled at the drapes ripping them from the posts and burning my hands in the process causing me to let out a hissing scream. I began to choke as the smoke engulfed my lungs; bracing myself for even more repercussions from the king I climbed upon his bed, clenched my burnt fist and punched him straight on the nose as hard as I could.

The shocked and startled king shot up from his slumber and pinned by to the bed growling menacingly at me, "please the bed it's on fire" I yelled at him as it seemed he had not noticed; his attention fixated on me entirely.

He glanced around at the flaming curtains and leapt from the bed, grabbing me in the process and pulling me hard against his chest. He then extended his right hand and formed a large ball of ki then released it; its immense power dowsing the flames with its own as it completely disintegrated the bed until nothing remained but ash.

He then turned to me and grasped me in both of his hands, his grip becoming painful to an extent where I thought he would break my bones. His eyes roamed over my body in a way which made me feel exposed, it was then that I remembered what I was wearing and tried to cover myself with my burnt hands. His eyes must have seen them for the next minute he had released my arms and held my hands before his face.

"Did you burn yourself whilst trying to kill me witch" he questioned me.

"No" I answered, "if I had wanted to kill you do you think I would have bothered waking you from your obvious drunken stupor" knowing all too well as soon as the words had left my lips that I had made a grave mistake, for the next instant I found myself dangling off the ground his hand firmly surrounding my throat.

"Vegeta put Bulma down this instance" a feminine yet firm voice called from somewhere within the room, I could not see who it was as a strange darkness seemed to be engulfing my mind and then there was nothing.

………………………………….

As my eyes opened I began to panic, I was held within some kind of liquid suspension with a mask upon my face, 'where was I' and 'what was happening to me', my mind questioned. I began to stress even more when the fluid began to disappear leaving me cold and wet. The door suddenly hissed open and I ripped of the mask and gulped in huge amount of air as I clung to the sides.

The next minute I was wrapped in a small medical sheet and then I felt two strong arms around me and found myself being lifted out of the tank. My eyes travelled up to the face of the person who held me and found it to be Bardock; his face was one of a father who had worried over his child's safety.

Bardock carried me all the way from what I guessed was the infirmary back to my chambers, never speaking a word. He entered into my room which was already open and placed me upon my bed and pulled the covers over me. He then went and pulled the chair from the small table which now held several vases of various flowers and sat upon it.

He looked at me for several minutes before speaking "what happened last night Bulma" he questioned, his gaze never leaving mine.

I blinked a few times until it registered what he was asking me "I… I…awoke upon hearing a noise and then I thought there was someone outside my room… when I opened the door I found a small lit candle on the floor and then I noticed smoke coming from the kings chamber" I explained to him, watching as his face remained emotionless; "then watch happened" he enquired.

Taking a deep breath I spoke "I entered his chambers and the bed drapes were on fire, I tried to wake him but he would not stir, I think he had been drinking as there was an empty bottle of something on the bed next to him" I then drew in another breath and continued "I pulled at the drapes and that's when I burnt my hands, but it was no use the fire was spreading too quickly, so I struck him hoping to wake him and well it worked" I finished looking down at my hands which held no sign of being injured.

"I see" he started "then on behalf of Vegetasie I thank you for your courageous if not stupid act of bravery".

He was about to say something else however the entrance of queen Cyan halted him in his wake, he rose from his seat and bid me farewell the bowed to the queen and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Cyan entered the room carrying a large vase of some exotic flowers making me wonder if she was the one who had brought the others which adorned the small table in my room. She smiled and placed the vase next to the others and moved towards me taking a seat on the side of my bed.

"How are you my dear" she questioned me, her face warm and welcoming, a far cry from that of her son the king.

"Much better now" I stated whilst still inspecting my hands, it was amazing that there was no sign of the burns I had received the night before, yet through my research on Vegetasie before arriving I had heard that they held ingenious healing machines, which must have been what they used on me.

Cyan took my hands in hers which broke my little inspection and thanked me for my aid in saving her sons life, however she did make sure to mention that even if I had not come to his aid, he would not have died for he was Saiyan and as soon as he began to burn the flames would have woken him and he would have saved himself, and probably only need a few hours in one of the regeneration tanks.

I looked at her not believing me ears, she spoke so casually of her sons life; sure he would burn but he would be fine in a few hours; it was this kind of attitude that I could not grasp about the Saiyan's; death and pain seemed to be second nature to them and they treated it as if it was nothing.

Cyan must have seen my confusion for she smiled at me and informed me that her people were strong and extremely fast healers, and that she would be showing weakness if she were to overly show her emotions, especially to her son.

I nodded and smiled although I did not really understand; yet it seemed to appease Cyan from trying to further explain this aspect of Saiyan culture to me. As I looked upon her face I saw how her expression seemed to change from soft to serious within a moment; she grasped my hands a little tighter and I knew that what she was going to say next would be of a serious nature I just had yet to know of what it was.

"Bulma, I would like to sincerely apologise to you for what happened with Vegeta last night" she expressed in her serious tone; "he is a very volatile person and is extremely unpredictable, but I know he is sorry for what he done to you" she stated, pausing only briefly before continuing with "but he will never say it to you, well not in a way that you would understand anyway" she finished before sighing and then without another word she rose from the bed and made her way to leave the room, however before she left she informed me that there was to be a ball the following week to which I was invited.

I sat in my bed and thought about what she had just said, _a ball_; I had never been to a ball before and I did not even think that Saiyan's would partake in such trivial things, all they ever seemed interested in was fighting and killing and maybe a little technology, but that also seemed to be about fighting and killing.

It also struck me that I had nothing to wear, maybe I could get out of it; after all I was still a servant at the end of the day and I was sure that Cyan had only invited me out of politeness. I pushed the ball out of my mind as it was not for another week and decided to get some well needed sleep.

I must have been asleep for the whole day for when I awoke my room was lit by only the moons opaque glow giving it an ethereal look to it. I yarned and stretched feeling so much better and so relaxed; I got out of my warm bed and made my way to the bathing room where I decided that a long hot bath was in order.

I filled the tub with some of the bath crystals which had already been here when I arrived, they smelled like fruit but I could not tell which, I then began to add plenty of hot water for I liked my baths hot enough to turn my skin a dark pink. As the bath filled I cleaned my teeth and shaved what ever needed my attention and then stepped in, sinking under the hot water and letting it rinse through my hair. I stayed in the bath for as long as the water remained hot and then washed and rinsed my body and hair.

I grabbed a small towel and wrapped my hair within it and then took a larger one to rub my body dry, I applied a small amount of cream to my face and neck and then towel dried the rest of my hair before brushing it straight, I was beginning to get very long, it was almost at my waist.

I hung up the towels in order to dry and proceeded back into my bed chamber, I didn't cover myself as my room was always warm from the large open fire which continuously burned. I entered my room and made my way over towards the balcony and stood looking out into the night sky; a sudden growl from behind me caused me to whip around in fright and there sitting on my bed with his back resting upon the headboard was Vegeta.

I stood stock till for what felt like an eternity staring at his as he did me, his eyes taking in every inch of my nakedness making me feel vulnerable. Once I had overcome my shock I ran back into the bathroom and grabbed the large towel that I had used a few minutes earlier to conceal my nakedness from the eyes of the king.

I returned to where the king was and found that he had moved from the bed to stand in front of the fire. He turned to me and just stared, I began to feel uneasy, was he never going to speak I wondered what he was thinking.

**Vegeta's thoughts**

_What a beautiful creature and the colour of her hair and eyes, why did she have to cover her nakedness with that towel, I was enjoying her body, so curved and her breasts, so full. Hmmm just look at her standing there with the moon light upon her; damn she would make a great pleasure slave._

**End of Vegeta's thoughts**

I could no longer take the silence so I decided that I should speak "King Vegeta".

He blinked several times as if coming out of some kind of trance before speaking "Witch… what possessed you to think that I needed your pathetic assistance last night".

Was I hearing right I questioned myself, oh that man, every time he opened his mouth I wanted to scream at him king or no king I would not stand for this "Firstly your highness I am not a witch I am a woman; and secondly I am not pathetic I actually thought you could die" I shrieked, noting how his eyes seemed to narrow at my words.

"So WOMAN you were worried for me were you" he jested sarcastically.

"I….I…" I did not know what to say so I turned from him and stared out on to the balcony. Moments later I felt his warm breath upon the back of my neck as his hands slid down my arms in a feather light stroke which made me tingle "I am Saiyan woman remember that before next time; oh and I also have excellent hearing baka" he whispered into my ear. I swallowed hard and turned to face him but when I did he was already closing the chamber door behind him.

I stood there looking at the door for a long time after he had left, was that his way of thanking me or apologising I wondered, Cyan had said he would never tell me so was I a cryptic message that I was supposed to decipher. I shook the thoughts out of my head, I could not stand here all night and dwell on his words.

I decided that I had slept enough and so decided to head for the main labs; maybe Bardock was still working and would have something for me to do. I quickly discarded my towel and dressed in my travelling clothes as my grey suit was being cleaned and I would have to wear my black one for the next several days.

I exited my room looking once towards the kings chambers, where a flicker of light could be seen underneath, sighing I made my short journey. On the way I passed the lab which Chi Chi and myself used noting immediately that the lights were on. Thinking that it was strange I peered inside the doors window and saw Chi Chi, at first I thought that maybe she was catching up on some work until I saw the back of a man embrace her.

My breath caught was that Bardock who was embracing her, looking more closely I saw that no it was not, but it looked so much like him; the same build, hair everything except the scars upon his face. I was startled when the young man suddenly waved to me followed by a blushing Chi Chi.

I smiled and waved back and was about to head off in order to give them their privacy when the door opened and Chi Chi grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. She immediately introduced me to the young man who was named Kakkarot, a third class warrior and the kings personal sparing partner.

The young man grinned at me while scratching the back of his head, oh how he looked like Bardock. I asked him straight out "are you related to Bardock by any chance" I questioned. He nodded and informed me that he was his youngest son; he also told me that he had an older brother named Radditz who was away on a mission.

We talked the three of us for some time, and I noticed how much the pair hardly ever took their eyes off each other making me feel like a third wheel. I made an excuse that I had to check on something that I was doing for Bardock in the main labs and left the two obvious love birds to their own devices.

I reached the main lab and found it dark and empty, damn what was I going to do now, I did not want to return to my room and it was too late to start taking nightly strolls on the grounds. I made my way back along the hall, making sure that I ducked as I passed the lab where Chi Chi and Kakkarot were; I did not want them to see me and feel like they had to entertain me once again.

Having nowhere else to go I sighed and made my way to my room, however as I entered the royal wing I noticed the servant May creeping towards the kings chambers and she held something that looked like a ki gun in her grasp. I hid behind the wall and watched as she quietly entered his chambers; following her as she disappeared behind the door I peeked into the room. She was standing at the foot of his bed and pointing the gun right at Vegeta who seemed to be in a deep sleep.

As she went to pull the trigger I screamed and leapt at her knocking both her and myself to the ground where we began to wrestle over the gun. Vegeta who must have heard my scream and the scuffle was on his feet within an instance grabbing the both of us by the arm and flinging us in either direction.

"What the fuck is going on" his voice bellowed, causing me to wince in fear.

"My king she tried to kill you with this" May yelled holding up the ki gun in her hands and looking at me with a smug look on her face.

"That's a lie" I retorted, "I saw you from the hall and followed you here".

Vegeta's voice stopped both myself and May from continuing, he snatched the gun from the servants hands and studied it, as if it held all the answers. Within mere minutes two guards had entered the room with Cyan in tow who held a shocked and worried expression on her face.

"Take them away now" Vegeta spat.

The next moment I felt myself being dragged from his room followed by a kicking and screaming May; we were taken to what I assumed to be the palace dungeons and then separated. I was immediately strapped to some kind of block where my clothing was ripped in order to expose by back, then there was pain, lots and lots of pain as the guard whipped me. I tried to hold in my cries, truly I did, but the pain was so much; after I had received my lashes I was taken and flung into a small cell where I curled into a ball and cried all the memories of when I was with my father coming back.

**Back in the kings chambers**

"Vegeta, what is going on, why has poor Bulma been taken away I demand to know at once" the queen's voice cried out.

"She and the Arlian servant were both in here and one of them was trying to kill me with this" he spat while showing Cyan the ki gun which he had taken of off May. "The Arlian accused Bulma of having been the assassin; I could not take the risk".

"But do you know what they will do to her, you must stop it, she would never harm you, what reason has she considering she harmed herself trying to save you last night it just doesn't add up and if you took the time you would know it" she hissed before turning her back on him and stomping out of the room.

Vegeta stood and stared at his mothers retreating back, it was true he had not thought to stop and think of what would happen to her, and if he did take the time to think about it did he really believe that she would try to kill him; with his mind made up Vegeta stormed out of his chambers and headed for the dungeons.

Entering the dungeons the first thing that struck Vegeta was the fresh smell of blood, it hit his sensitive nose making it twitch, the guards had wasted no time in punishing the two women, he just did not know if they were still alive. The guard who had taken the servant May appeared from the far right wiping the stains of blood from his whip, he looked to the king and immediately bowed and placed his right fist over his heart in allegiance.

"My king the prisoners have been beaten and are now locked in cells awaiting your command of execution" the guard spoke.

Vegeta raised a brow at the guard and smiled, they were so efficient "take me to the blue haired woman" he commanded.

The guard rose and led the king through the left hallway towards a small dimly lit cell at the very end; he then opened the door and stood back, allowing Vegeta to enter. "Leave" was the kings next command to which the guard obeyed.

Vegeta entered the cell and his eyes immediately focused on the small half naked and bloody body of Bulma, he bent down and ran a gloved finger across one of the lash marks earning a small whimper from her.

Slowly he turned her over until she faced him, her eyes were filled with tears and pain, he knew if he had a heart it would be aching at seeing her so broken, yet he did not, well that's what he told himself. "Answer me truthfully woman for I shall know if you lie, was it you" he questioned in a whispered voice.

Only one word left Bulma's mouth and if he had not been a Saiyan he would never have heard it "No" her eyes then closed and she passed out. Vegeta lifted her from the floor and carried her out of the dungeons to the guards astonishment at which he growled at them menacingly. He carried her held close to his chest to the med wing and laid her upon a surgical table, within seconds two medics were at his side and practically grovelling at his feet.

He instructed them to heal Bulma's wounds and then see that she was taken back to her room and that he was informed as soon as she had been deposited. He then left in order to question the servant May for if Bulma had not been the one to try to kill him and he had believed her when she had told him then there was only one other and the Arlian was it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own anything just having fun!

Chapter three

Yet again for the second time I awoke to find myself floating within a tank of blue fluid and a mask placed upon my face, however this time I did not panic. Slowly the tank drained and the door hissed open; a medic helped me out after removing my mask and handed me a gown. I slipped it on and sat to wait for my escort.

This time it was not Bardock who came to carry me to my room it was a guard whom I had never seen before he was a young man of medium build with long brown hair, his tail which all Saiyan's usually kept tied about their waist seemed to be leisurely swaying behind him which made me smile, it reminded me of how a dog would wag its tail when happy.

He introduced himself to me as Tomack one of the queens personal guards who had been instructed to escort me back to my chambers. He asked me if he should carry me back to my chambers however I informed him that I felt I would be able to walk.

I thanked the medics for their assistance and walked with Tomack back to my chambers, we did not talk on the way and the silence made me think about what had happened to me, the whipping was nothing as was the cell; I had been used to that sort of treatment all my life. It was that yet again that I had immediately been judged and punished. I also thought about Vegeta and how he had come to the cell and asked me if I had been the one to try and kill him, and he must have believed me when I said 'no' as I do not think I would have woken in a tank I would probably still be in the cell.

Once we reached my chambers I thanked the guard Tomack for escorting me and entered through the door, shutting it quietly behind me. I leaned against it for a brief moment before heading to towards my bathing chamber where I drew a long hot bath. I stripped out of my gown tossing it to the side and slipped into the depths of the hot water, allowing its warmth to take away all the remnants of the healing tank liquid. As I relaxed I suddenly found myself crying, hot stinging tears soaked my cheeks and dropped into the water, I had thought that this life would be a better one than the one I had ran from yet it seemed to be like a vicious cycle that I was unable to escape; was pain going to follow me throughout my life.

I suddenly tensed when I felt a warm hand on each shoulder and dared to turn around, when I did I found Vegeta kneeling behind me gently gripping my shoulders our eyes locked for a moment before I turned away from his powerful gaze.

"What do you want my kingg" I questioned in a low voice while trying to cover my partly exposed chest.

"I came to see if you were healed from your ordeal" Vegeta spoke while trying to look at my partially exposed body over my shoulder unsuccessfully.

"You mean after you had me punished even though I spoke the truth" I snapped back at him with what venom I held.

"It is the Saiyan way and I am king I took immediate action on the situation" he retorted at my obvious display of bane.

"I'm not Saiyan" I whispered as the steady stream of tears renewed their flow down my cheeks and into the water.

Vegeta signed and I could feel his breath hot on my neck as his hands slid from my shoulders then there was nothing and I suddenly felt a cold breeze; turning I looked for him however he was gone. I continued to cry, I was so confused by this man who I had known for only a couple of days yet seemed to leave me totally dazed and unfocused, how could this be, he was cruel to me, he was cold and I was falling in love with him.

I quickly washed away my tears and finished the rest of my bath; I then dried myself and cleaned my teeth with the solution which I had come to enjoy so much. I didn't bother putting on a night gown as I drew the heavy drapes which flooded my room in almost total darkness except for the faint flicker of the fire which gave of an eerie red and orange glow. Crawling under the covers of my bed I sank down into its softness and shut my eyes glad that sleep was coming on quickly.

………………………………………

My eyes shot open when I heard a crash coming from somewhere inside my room, I shot up in bed quickly which was a big error in judgement as I suddenly felt very dizzy which made me grasp at my skull. Squinting my eyes I was just able to make out the figure of Chi Chi picking up a vase of flowers which she must have knocked over. Noticing that I was awake; Chi Chi waved her hands frantically about while apologising profoundly about the vase, to which I smiled and informed her that it was nothing.

She bounded over and sat on my bed with a heavy thump causing me to bounce slightly, she then looked at me suddenly seriously and I could almost see the beginnings of a tear welling up within her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you Bulma; you must really hate it here and Sauyan's" she stated finishing in a whisper.

I looked at my friend, yes friend for that is how I saw her and reached for her hands, taking them within mine "please it is over now, lets not dwell on it any longer ok".

She looked at me and her features softened somewhat, she then smiled brightly and leaped from the bed "well then as you have been given the entire week off, by order of my pig cousin the king we shall go out into the city and shop til we drop" and with that said Chi Chi ran from my room with a somewhat air in her step.

I groaned a little and crawled out of my bed making my way to have a shower before getting dressed in my now only clean clothes which was my black suit. As I exited my room I was met by the queen, Cyan who was chatting idly to Chi Chi who was nodding attentively although she had a far away look about her.

"Good morning Bulma" Cyan greeted, "I must again apologise for Vegeta's actions, he is such a bastard at times but I promise nothing like that will ever happen again" she finished in a hard tone.

"Please Cyan" I begged; "it is forgotten, I wish to forget the whole incident, it is over now" I finished hoping that she would understand that I did not wish to dwell on the matter any longer, it only served to remind me of things I wished to forget.

"I understand and I shall say no more on the matter; it has been brought to my attention by Chi Chi that you and she are going shopping today, in order to buy clothes for the upcoming ball" Cyan stated more of a fact than a question.

"Yes; well Chi Chi will shop, I shall just be glancing" I stated, for how was I to shop with no financial amenity.

"But why, you must be in need of new clothing and I am sure there will be something you like" Cyan queried while raising one perfect black eyebrow at me.

"I have no money for such attire" I answered, feeling more and more like a beggar as each moment passed.

"Nonsense; Vegeta has bestowed upon you his seal, all you need to do is pick what you want show them this" Cyan said pulling out a small Saiyan crested seal "and the vendors will have what you want delivered to the palace by nightfall" she finished thrusting the seal into my hands before smiling and walking away with a very smug grin on her face.

I must have been standing there gaping like a fish as Chi Chi looked at me and began to giggle "Oh this is going to be so much fun, just think we can get whatever you want".

We quickly made our way from the palace to a small shuttle which had been ordered to take us into the capital; the journey took only an hour for which I was glad as Chi Chi had said that we could get an early lunch as soon as we arrived, for I had not eaten this day.

We stepped of the shuttle and I noticed a guard following closely behind, something must have registered with Chi Chi for she informed me that it was protocol to have an escort whilst outside of the safety of the palace, to which I nodded in understanding.

We stopped at an elegant restaurant where we consumed many dishes of various meats, breads and fruits, well Chi Chi did, I just ate enough to fill me and leave room for dessert which was some kind on sweet pastry. When the waiter came with the bill, Chi Chi nudged my arm and whispered 'the seal' to which I nodded and pulled it from my pocket showing it to the impatient man who was now tapping his fingers on his chin. Upon seeing the seal, the waiters eyes widened before he bowed slightly and walked away, which brought a smile to my face.

I felt so alive this day, we had been to several shops and I had brought many, many items of clothing including dresses, suits, underwear many which were very risky and a few even riskier night clothes. It was so nice being able to produce this small symbol and get whatever I wanted I felt like I had immense power which may have sounded silly, but that is how I felt.

Upon exiting a small shoe shop we passed the same boutique I had stopped at when I had arrived, I smiled to myself as the sheer dress which I had seen was still in the window, turning to Chi Chi I dragged her inside for I had to get this dress, I would have gladly traded all my other items for this one little piece of fabric.

As the afternoon drew in we made our way back to the shuttle and headed back to the palace; although it was not late I was glad to be going home. Home it felt like a strange word passing through my mind, yet this, this strange planet which had brought me so much joy and pain in so short a time was now my home.

We arrived within the hour and made our way towards our chambers, as we neared Vegeta exited his own chambers and headed in our direction a frown perfectly marring his handsome features, yes I thought he was handsome. He stopped in front of us and growled at Chi Chi as she was about to say something promptly shutting her up, I wondered for a moment I it would work for me when I wanted less chatter and more studying from her.

"You will both be ready for dinner within the hour, and woman" he started looking directly at me making me shudder "wear something less repellent, I don't want to be put off my meal by your ghastly appearance" he finished before smirking at me and strolling away from the wing.

Chi Chi laughed at my obvious affronted look which was plastered to my face, I huffed and turned to glare at her which only made her burst out laughing, quickly she ushered me into my room, and I was surprised to find most of the items I had purchased laying neatly upon my bed in small little packages.

Upon laying my eyes on the items my anger at Vegeta vanished and was replaced with glee as I rushed over and began to rip them open carelessly tossing the paper and string to the ground, Chi Chi Chi waved to me frantically to let me know she was going to her room to do the same and rushed from my chamber slamming the door in the process.

I returned to undoing my new wardrobe of attire and held each one up to me in turn, I would have loved to try each on and paraded around the room in front of the mirror which stood in the corner next to my bed but I knew there was not time; I had to be ready for dinner or I would have to face a wrathful king no doubt, even though Cyan had promised me I would never again be harmed I doubted she would be able to stop him.

Quickly I rid myself of my black suit and tossed it into the washing bag, I then had the quickest shower in history and rushed back to my room wrapped in a large towel with a smaller one wrapped around my hair. I rummaged through the things on the bed until I found the small compact of makeup which I had purchased and took it to the mirror.

I applied a small amount of blush and mascara and a touch of lip gloss to my mouth in order to bring out my natural features, I had never been one for heavy makeup not that I had ever really had the chance to experiment; its just I thought too much would look trashy.

I picked a simple red dress which was sleeveless and held by two small clasps, and had a plunging neck line with showed just the barest hint of cleavage, It was quite figure hugging and I was glad that I had not got any unsightly bulges which would have no doubt showed through easily; it stopped just below my calves and had one slit up the side which stopped just at the top of my left thigh. To finish my ensemble I put on a pair of red heels which had small silver buckles.

I quickly rubbed the towel in my hair to dry it as best as I could and brushed it out until it was so straight it shone. I clipped the side up with two silver pins and admired myself in the mirror, I looked so different from my usual self, and it was hard to recognise myself.

I was brought out of my fascination by a knock at my door and a blue clad Chi Chi entering with a slightly blushing Kakkarot in tow. She smiled at me and nudged her head towards Kakkarot silently telling me that he was happy with her new attire. I smiled before telling her how wonderful she looked, the dark blue really did suit her and it brought out her features, and her tail made her look like she wore a large belt. I looked past her and noticed that Kakkarot's own tail was lashing around behind him; he must really be pleased with her look I mused.

She thanked me and returned the complement before turning around and smacking Kakkarot hard around the head and pointing to his tail, to which he promptly wrapped it tight in its usual place around his waist.

We made our way hastily through the palace hall towards the dining room, as we approached the doors Bardock turned the corner; as the guards opened the door, Bardock offered me his arm and escorted me inside. Upon entering the room my eyes immediately sought out that of the king who sat at the head of a very long table in an extremely large wooden high backed chair, he held his head in his hand while his fingers rubbed at his temple.

As our eyes met my breath hitched, Kami the man could make my knees buckle from just one look; quickly I moved my eyes away no longer able to take his gaze. Bardock motioned for me to take my seat and then took his next to me; Chi Chi and Kakkarot sat opposite us and Cyan who had just entered took her usual place at the other end of the table opposite Vegeta.

Vegeta snapped his fingers and several servants rushed in with a variety of dishes, I looked up momentarily as I heard a quiet purring noise and I did not remember seeing a pet wandering around only to find it was coming from Kakkarot.

Kakkarot was actually drooling as his eyes swept over the numerous dishes, making me place a hand over my mouth in order to stifle a small giggle which was trying to escape.

As we began to eat Cyan questioned Chi Chi and myself about our day wanting to know everything that had happened and what we had purchased. I informed her about the many clothes I had brought including the outfit which I was now wearing; to which she gave me an appreciative smile.

I looked momentarily towards Vegeta who was deep in conversation with Bardock, he glanced my way momentarily before returning back to his meal and discussion. I found myself sighing as I continued my meal and my own conversation with Cyan and Chi Chi regarding our day out in the capital.

Once dinner was finished and the servants removed the plates, Chi Chi and Kakkarot quietly stood from their seats and bowed to both Vegeta and Cyan before making their way out of the dining room, Cyan followed suit and just Vegeta, Bardock and myself remained.

"Woman, Bardock tells me that you have been assisting him with some of our technology and that you deciphered the capsule technology that we required from earth" Vegeta's voice bellowed across the table.

I looked at Bardock, my eyes wide in the hopes that he had not said too much, I did not want anyone knowing of my connection to Capsule Corp. I breathed a sigh of relief when his face told me that he had said nothing so I relaxed my posture and answered "Yes I have king Vegeta".

"Well then seeing as you enjoy your work so much I want you to continue working along side Bardock in your spare time, off course you will be appropriately compensated" Vegeta drawled, while waving his hand absently.

"Of course my lord" I answered him a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Very well, Bardock inform the rest of your team of the new development" Vegeta said, dismissing Bardock from the table.

I looked from Vegeta to Bardock and back again, oh Kami the others had all left and now Bardock was following suit leaving me entirely alone and at the mercy of this unpredictable man. I started to bite my bottom lip nervously while rubbing my hands together in my lap; I could feel Vegeta staring at me and I really did not want to return the stare however my eyes seemed to have a life of their own as they turned to him.

We looked at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Vegeta broke the silence "I see you paid heed to my earlier words, I must say you look better than you did earlier, if only a little" he laughed.

"I… I…" oh that man infuriated me so, I was so mad, I balled my hands into fist and slammed them down onto the table hurting them in the process. Vegeta just looked at me with a satisfied smirk across his smug face, which I really wanted to slap off, his eyes never leaving me. I rose from the table and bowed only slightly and turned and headed for the door, only to be stopped by a powerful grasp on my arm.

I was pulled backwards until I hit into a hard chest, I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck as his tail moved to slide under the split in my dress and across my thigh.

"I did not give you permission to leave now did I" Vegeta breathed against my ear in a husky voice which made me go weak at the knees, Kami how did this man do these things to me.

I closed my eyes and waited for his next move, however I was not expecting him to open the door and push me out into the hall saying "NOW you are dismissed" before slamming it; I could hear him laughing from the other side which made me mad as hell, what made it worse was that the two guards in front of me were also laughing.

Stamping my foot I turned and marched my way back to my room cursing the Saiyan king for all I was worth along the way.

I arrived at my room and slammed the door shut behind me and leapt upon my bed and began to throw a tantrum which I had not done since I had been a child, I then cried myself to sleep, not even bothering to change out of my clothes.

……………………………………

The next couple of days passed quickly and I did not see Vegeta the entire time, although I was glad, a small part of me found myself missing him and his egotistical attitude. Cyan had mentioned something about him taking his hunter to the eastern coast to meet a party of dignitaries from the Kold quadrant.

I was shocked by this information I had thought that seeing as he beat Freeza in the great war they would have nothing to do with the empire; yet it turned out that he had gotten king Kold to form an alliance with him or face total annihilation, to which Kold had reluctantly agreed.

I made my way through the palace on the morning of the ball to find it in total chaos with various servants running around making all the necessary preparations while Cyan bellowed out instructions, her face quite flustered.

I bid the queen good afternoon and asked if there was anything I could help with, to which she dismissed saying it was not my job to do the work of the palace servants and to enjoy my day. She also asked if I had put any thought into what I would be wearing to the ball to which I said I had the perfect dress, yet also offered to abstain from attending as I was still an employee and I did not want her to feel that she needed to make the offer out of politeness.

Cyan smiled at me taking my hand and informed me that she would hear nothing else said about not attending and that she wanted me to attend and it was not, she repeated not out of politeness, to which I thanked her and left making my way to the gardens.

I spent the afternoon in the gardens taking in the crispness of the new blooms which were beginning to sprout from the ground. The silence was interrupted when I heard the thundering of hooves and the humming of an engine heading towards the main palace entrance. I endeavoured to make my way along the small path which led to the side of the palaces main gates; as I arrived I hid behind the gate leading from the garden where I could see yet remain unseen.

I looked and saw several men and women exiting a small transport; I then noticed Vegeta on his black hunter together with Kakkarot and another person, a woman she was most beautiful. She rode upon a smaller grey hunter and was wearing a purple riding outfit which nearly dragged along the floor; she was quite tall, had a fine bust and sloping shoulders graced with a swan like neck. Her skin was olive in colour and her eyes were as black and dark as any Saiyan's; she had thick black hair that was braided around the crown of her head with tendrils of tight curls cascading down her back, yes she was definitely beautiful, I wondered who she was.

I was startled when Chi Chi suddenly snuck up behind me, making me jump nearly out of my skin; I scolded her lightly for nearly giving me a heart attack to which she pouted and then laughed. I pointed to the woman who I had just seen with Vegeta and asked who she was.

"That is the Changeling princess Iona, she is to be mated to Vegeta as part of the peace treaty" Chi Chi answered though you could tell from her tone and expression that she found this idea a poor one.

I was shocked to say the least and for some reason I found my stomach knotted at this new found information which I had received '_he was to be mated'_'.

Chi Chi's voice asking if I was alright brought me out of my thoughts, I smiled and informed her I was fine just a little shocked that he was taking a mate; he did not seem the sort to be tied down.

She laughed and agreed, yet informed me that it was not a mating out of love it was out of convenience it was to hold the two empires together and avoid further wars. I asked how he could commit himself to such a thing as when Saiyan's mated they did so for life until one died; to which she told me that he was doing what was necessary for his people.

The sudden appearance of Kakkarot brought our conversation to a halt to which I was glad and so made my escape leaving the two of them to their own private desires which I was most envious.

I made my way back to my chambers passing the open doors of the throne room and pausing momentarily watching the interaction between Vegeta, Cyan this woman who was to be his mate Iona and several others. As I gazed at those present my eyes caught that of the Saiyan king who starred at me momentarily before looking away; feeling suddenly quite unwell I hastened to my chambers running the final few lengths until I was safe behind the confines of my door.

I lay on my bed and cried, reviewing all that had transpired over the last few hours, looking into my heart at its thoughts and feelings; there was no bigger fool ever born than that of Bulma Briefs. The small voice inside my mind spoke gravely to me "you, how could you be a favourite of the king?; you gifted with the power of pleasing him?; you of any importance to him in any way? You truly are a fool".

I knew it did no good for any woman to feel anything for her superior, her employer, her better who cannot possibly intend to mate her; it was also madness for her to allow a secret love to kindle within her which if unreturned and unknown would devour her very soul. Was I to have my very soul devoured, was I to end up in the pits of eternal hell having to live with the eternal ache of having my heart broken for all eternity.

I must have fallen asleep for some time as when I awoke the night had descended upon my room and only the light of the fire held my room from complete darkness. I sat up and switched on the light next to my bed; yawning and stretching my sleeping limbs I endeavoured to push all my heartache out of my minds eye.

I rose from my bed and made my way to the shower, where I began my preparations for the evening's events. I decided to pin my hair up with just a few bangs to frame my face, I applied a small amount of makeup and dressed in a strapless silver bodice and G string. I then pulled on the sheer dress which I had brought from the boutique and clasped it together with the two silver pins at the shoulders and lastly put on a pair of silver mules.

Standing in front of the mirror I examined my appearance and although I was ready for the evening my heart was not. I glared at myself and spoke a tirade in order to get through the evening. You will have nothing to do with the king other than receive a salary for teaching his cousin; and you will be grateful for any respectful and kind treatment you receive upon carrying out your duties. You will be sure that is the only tie you acknowledge with him; so do not make him the object of your feelings, your raptures, lust and so forth. He is not of your order, you must keep to yourself and be self respecting and not lavish the love of your whole heart, soul and strength when such a gift will never be wanted and would be despised and thrown back at you with such hatred.

Once I had finished chastising myself I waited for my escort to the ball; only waiting for ten minutes or so a knock upon my door informed me that it was time. I arose and answered the door to come face to face with my escort Bardock; smiling he took in my appearance and told me how beautiful I looked, he then held out his arm which I took and together we made our way to and evening I would never forget.

As we entered the throne room the ball was already underway, there were hundreds of people mostly Saiyan of course; Chi Chi was standing with Kakkarot next to the buffet where he was consuming large amounts of food while she stood impatiently, probably waiting for him to ask her to dance.

I moved into the room to where Chi Chi and Kakkarot was and greeted them both, then turned my attention to the goings on within the room, Cyan was sitting on her throne watching the people dance, the kings throne however was empty. My eyes even though I had berated them from seeking him out did just that and found that he was dancing in the middle of the crowds with Iona.

I felt myself becoming jealous of such an act for it was I that wished to be in his embrace; as he danced our eyes met briefly and time seemed to still, as I took in his handsome appearance and he seemed to take in mine; unable to take the intensity of his stare any longer I turned from him.

As the music finished and a new tune began I felt Bardock's hand upon my arm then was pulled to the floor in order to grace him with a dance. I smiled and allowed this to happen and found that I even enjoyed myself being twirled around by such an elegant dancer such as he was which surprised me somewhat.

I danced several dances with Bardock, two with Kakkarot and I even danced with men who I had no prior acquaintance with; each dance I could feel a pair of eyes upon me and knew that it was those of Vegeta, but why was he staring at me so, was it because he was jealous of me in the arms of another, like hell it was my mind screamed, he probably thought that I looked foolish and common.

Ending my final dance with Bardock he excused himself and went to speak to Cyan who had beckoned him; while I stood watching the festivities around me. I gasped suddenly when I felt a hand slide around my waist as a hot breath which I had become so familiar with breathed upon my neck.

"My king" I whispered, looking around for his intended only to see her talking with some of her own people.

"Your appearance pleases me tonight woman" Vegeta breathed into my ear.

I felt my self beginning to tremble as his hold on me tightened and my breathing began to labour "thank you".

"What do you think of my soon to be mate" he questioned while his fingers caressed my stomach making me heated and flushed.

"I… I… think she is beautiful, I hope she makes you happy" I managed to choke out when all I really wanted to do was beg him to want me.

"Yes she is" he answered, "though I doubt I shall be happy" he finished before removing his hand and making his way back through the crowds to where she was standing.

I stood in my spot and wished Kami to open the ground and let the fires of hell engulf me as I watched him walk away. I was about to go to Chi Chi in order to remove him from my thoughts when a voice from my past made my blood run cold.

"Hello Bulma" the voice spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own anything just having fun!

Chapter Four

As the voice echoed behind me calling my name in such a familiar way, I found myself becoming drawn into flashing images from my childhood, images which I never wanted to think about again.

Swallowing hard and biting back the fear which was beginning to well up inside of me I turned around only to come face to face with Yamcha my fathers lover; I looked to his either side in an attempt to locate my father whereabouts relieved somewhat when he was nowhere in the vicinity.

"Your fathers not here at the moment" Yamcha spoke as he smiled obviously enjoying my uneasiness as my eyes searched the hall.

Bringing my eyes back to him in an attempt at acting bold I questioned him "Why are you here", making sure that I narrowed my eyes at the man who had brought me so much pain in my youth.

"Well we did originally come here to initiate a trade agreement, however we also want to find out how the Saiyan monkey's got the capsule technology, however after seeing you here I see you are no doubt that reason" he spoke as he began to circle me; stopping behind me, he moved a stray lock of hair from my neck before placing a kiss upon my shoulder then said in a voice that was smooth yet held so much distaste "you will be punished, you do know that"; then he was gone.

I thought I was going to throw up, just remembering the thought of his lips let alone his hands upon me made my very skin crawl.

I must have been visibly shaking as when I looked around the room noticed both Bardock and Cyan looking at me; although Cyan's face held a look of confusion, Bardock's was one of knowing concern. Swallowing hard and trying to bite back the tears which threatened to burst forth I had to leave the room for everything was beginning to close in around me, the music and the voices of the guests were like thunderous tunes playing in my head so I did the only thing I could before I fell into complete despair I ran from the ball.

I had nearly made it back to my chambers when I felt a hand upon my shoulder; spinning around I came face to face with Bardock. No longer able to hold back my tears I threw myself into the older Saiyan's arms and cried with all of my heart and soul until I could no longer stand under the weight of my own legs.

Bardock scooped me up into his arms and carried me into my chambers setting me down upon my bed and began to sooth my pain and anguish by stroking my hair, much like I remember my mother doing as a young child before she had passed away.

"Tell me, what has befallen you so" he questioned in a gentle yet knowing tone.

Looking into his eyes I knew he would be the one person who I could endeavour to trust as he was already aware of my connection to Yamcha; "Yamcha and my father are here…" I stated.

"Yes, I am sorry that I did not inform you earlier; but I only found out myself this evening" Bardock informed me while apologising at the same time for not being able to forewarn me.

"But did you also know that they know you have obtained the capsule technology" I informed him, watching as the expression on his face changed from deep concern to anger.

"How do they know we have it, did Yamcha tell you" Bardock asked me.

"Yes he did… but Yamcha has deduced that it was I that has provided your people with the technology and… and he has promised repercussions for my supposed actions of treachery" I finished, watching as he rose from my bed and began to pace my room.

"I must speak to the king, he must know of this" Bardock informed me as he made his way to the doors.

I bolted from the bed and ran to him latching onto his arm in an attempt to keep him within my room "please, you must not say anything, I will deal with this, it is my problem not yours" I pleaded.

Bardock turned to me and cupped my face in his hands "it was I that stole the technology, it is my problem, a Saiyan problem and Vegeta must know" he whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

"No Bardock, if word gets out that you stole the technology then it will bring shame upon your people, please just give me time to deal with Yamcha and my father before you do anything, please I'm begging you" I implored, as Bardock pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"I will give you what you ask, but if any harm befalls you I will intervene, that is not negotiable" Bardock told me before releasing me from his embrace and exiting my room, leaving me to my own troubled thoughts of how I was going to deal with the situation.

………………………………………

It had been a whole day since the ball and I had not left my room, so worried was I at running into my father and Yamcha that I had been too much of a coward though I knew I had to face them at some point.

Today I would have to leave as I still had to teach Chi Chi and I knew that I would not be able to get out of it, I had been given a whole week off and now it was time to return to my duties after all I was still technically a servant.

I dressed in my work clothes that I had purchased on my trip to the capital with Chi Chi; donning a blue suit I pinned my hair into a simple bun, I left my room without eating my breakfast as my worry ever since the ball had unnerved me to the point where I just could not stomach food.

I exited my room and knocked upon Chi Chi's door, I found it unusual that she had not been in to see me since the night of the ball; however upon the sight I saw when her door opened I guessed why.

Before me stood a very naked and blushing Kakkarot, with a pillow which was held in place by his tail, covering his modesty. I endeavoured to keep my eyes above his waist which was extremely difficult as his body was built like that of a god.

Chi Chi ran up behind him in a small robe and pulled him back into the room then stepped into the hall where I was standing and closed the door over behind her.

"Oh Bulma, isn't it wonderful, Kakkarot and I are mated, it happened the night after the ball and Vegeta has given us two weeks off to you know spend some time together" Chi Chi informed me blushing profusely.

I was shocked to say the least but at the same time not surprised, I knew it would only be a matter of time until they became mates; I congratulated Chi Chi by hugging her and wishing her strong warrior offspring which was the traditional wording for such an occasion.

"Well then seeing as you are on your honeymoon I shall see you in two weeks" I stated, watching her slight confusion at my choice of word 'honeymoon'. I explained to her that it was an earth custom where after two people joined they spent quality time together exploring their love.

Chi Chi grinned at me and blurted "we are certainly doing that" bringing not only a small blush to her cheeks but my own as well.

Smiling and shaking my head I bid my pupil good day and left her to her um honeymoon…

I decided that I should go speak to Cyan and ask what I should do with myself over for the next two weeks. I walked along the halls until I came to Cyan's personal parlour, as I approached the guards opened the doors for me and I entered to find Cyan sitting with Vegeta and Bardock deep in conversation.

"Oh please I am sorry if I interrupted" I begged, turning to leave.

"Woman, get in here" Vegeta's voice boomed across the room, stopping me dead in my tracks.

I turned and made my way over to the three of them, Bardock rose and offered me his seat, which I took, thanking him nervously as I did so.

"Woman, what do you know of these Capsule Corporation humans" Vegeta questioned.

His question startled me at first and I looked to Bardock for guidance, he smiled and nodded at me as if silently telling me that he had said nothing of either my connection with them or what had occurred at the ball that was for me to do.

Biting my bottom lip I found that it would do no good to lie, for it would come out eventually "My father is professor Briefs the founder of Capsule Corps your majesty" I stated watching his face for any sign of emotion to which there was none.

"Then you can aid us by acting as liaison while they are here, I'll be fucked if I can bother with this shit, I have better things to do like train" Vegeta hissed, his obvious dislike of my father and Yamcha blatantly clear, though his face still remained stoic.

"I can't" I almost screamed in abject horror

Vegeta leapt from his seat, his face beginning to twist into one of anger "Why the fuck not, I do after all employ you" he spat, his eyes boring into me making me shrink back with fear.

"Vegeta control yourself" Cyan demanded, "Bulma please why can't you do this for us, you would really be helping us a lot" she finished looking at me with imploring eyes.

"My father is a cruel and hateful man, he murdered my mother when I was six years old, saying that it was an accident, but I knew he was lying, within a month he had taken Yamcha as his lover and then….then that's when the violence started" I began the tears beginning to well within my eyes threatening to spill; "as I grew so did his hatred for me and he disowned me" I finished the tears no longer held captive, but falling in a steady stream down my face.

There was silence in the room for what seemed like forever before I felt the gentle hand of the queen squeezing mine, her eyes betraying her sorrow for me "Bulma I am so sorry I had no idea, of course you do not have to have anything to do with them while they are here" she stated looking to her son and daring him to say otherwise.

"No Cyan, I think… I think I should do this or they will haunt me forever" I whispered, knowing full well that if I didn't they would just find me any way; why not confront them with the full backing of the Saiyan's.

"Good then its settled, you and I will meet them this afternoon at 1200 hours in the throne room" Vegeta stated as a matter of fact before turning and storming out of the room.

After Vegeta made his grand exit, Cyan and Bardock explained to me what would be expected of me as liaison to my estranged father while he was planet side. We also discussed the matter of Chi Chi being unavailable to study for the next two weeks; where it was decided that between working as liaison I could work with Bardock in the labs.

It was almost midday when I left Cyan, Bardock had gone to carry out his regular duties and I had stayed behind and had brunch with the queen though I ate very little.

Running along the halls to the throne room I came skidding to a halt when I crashed head first into Vegeta who was making his own way there; knocking me on my behind in the process.

I quickly rose to my feet rubbing my now very sore bottom while listening to the king gripe on about stupid baka women and so forth.

We entered the room to find my father and Yamcha already there waiting; my father looked at me menacingly with a promise of pain for what he had deemed my betrayal by giving the Saiyan's the capsule technology.

We all sat around the council table in the small room which adjoined the main throne room and began our meeting.

My father started by saying that he wished to create a trade agreement with the Saiyan's to exchange technology and so forth for certain minerals which were natural to Vegetasie; I found it quite amusing how my father let his lies roll off his tongue so easily.

He requested a guide around the science wings of the palace and a chance to speak to the technicians; which Vegeta granted, expressing that I would be their guide; although my father was not happy at finding out that I would be their liaison, he agreed with the Saiyan king all the same.

Vegeta arranged for me to guide them the next day as the labs were not ready for viewing at present to which I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

Once the meeting was over which lasted a little over two hours both my father and Yamcha left with frowns firmly placed upon their faces; this left me alone with a very irate Vegeta; I began to feel nervous not only by his obvious mood, but also by being so close to him.

Although I had sworn to myself that I would feel nothing for this man; after what had occurred at the ball I found I was unable to comply with my own admonition, every time he glanced my way I felt myself becoming more self-conscious and flushed.

Vegeta must have noticed the effect he was having on me as he came and stood behind my chair and placed his hands upon my shoulders, which made me stiffen and hold my breath.

"Why are you so nervous around me woman, I know my presence must be overwhelming but get a grip on yourself" he scolded me in what I assumed was his attempt at light humour; while his fingers gently massaged my shoulders and neck making me release the breath I was holding with a moan.

I widened my eyes in shock as the moan escaped my lips, which made my face feel like it was on fire as my blood rushed to my face in complete embarrassment.

I heard Vegeta laugh quietly as he moved his hands to rest just above my breasts, and his face towards my neck where I felt his hot breath caressing the sensitive area just below my ear; and I found myself moving back into his embrace.

The next minute Vegeta removed himself from my person and moved to the other side of the table, the reason becoming apparent when the door opened and Iona entered, or should I say glided into the room.

"Who is this person my lord" I heard her question, her face one of snobbery and detest.

"Oh she is but a servant in the science division" Vegeta answered waving his hand at me and telling me I was dismissed, his face almost matched hers.

Rising from my seat I bowed and bid them good day through clenched teeth and stormed from the room, who was I kidding, there I was acting the willing whore and Vegeta was obviously taking advantage of my practically throwing myself at him, well no more I scolded my self, though deep down I knew that I would be putty in his hands if I was in the same situation again.

I made my way to the labs stomping with every step until my feet tingled with pain; upon entering I saw Bardock with several other scientists encapsulating various technologies, obviously they were removing things that they did not want my father seeing.

Bardock nodded to me in greeting and I smiled back, somehow he always made me forget my troubles, he always came across as a father figure, I often wished that if I could have chosen my parents he would definitely have been in the top running of being my father; no wonder Kakkarot was always so happy.

Bardock took his usual seat at his computer and began his arduous task of drawing up an inventory so that we could keep track of all the items ensuring that none went missing, if there was one thing that you learned as an inventor and scientist it was that you ensured that you kept an up to date record of everything as there was always someone who would try to take advantage of swiping something given half the chance.

I endeavoured to aid the other scientists in encapsulating some of the larger weapons especially the ones like the ki cannons and the quantum shielding which had still yet to be tested; within about four hours tops we had everything encapsulated and in a locked vault within a hidden secure chamber of the science wing.

Being as it was still quite early in the evening and no one was in a hurry to go home Bardock and the other scientists invited me to join them in going to get dinner which they were having in the large mess hall which the soldiers used as apparently it served the best food, and it would also give me a chance to get to know the other scientists.

We arrived at the mess hall within about twenty minutes, it was strange being in this part of the palace as it was a far cry from where the royals and myself resided. The barracks were split into several sections the elites had the larger and more splendid looking barracks, then there was the first class barracks which were slightly smaller and less elaborate lastly there were the second and third class barracks which looked more like run down log cabins yet still held a quaintness about them which I liked.

The mess hall was just past the training arenas and the kings own private training room which as we passed I noticed was in use; stopping only briefly I peered in, my jaw dropping with what I saw. The king was floating in the middle of the room in just a small pair of tightly fitting shorts which left very little to the imagination and wow was his body ripped in all the right places; he was sparing with several warriors and pounding them each into the ground with such ease.

A small cough from Bardock brought me out of my drooling and blushing I hurried after my party and on to the mess hall. Sitting down with Bardock and the other scientists I began to get to know the people I was working with on a personal level. There was Drago who was a saiyan scientist like Bardock, he was fairly young and handsome; he was built like Bardock except his hair was a dark brown and went halfway down his back, he was a widower with two young daughters who were residing with his parents in the capital while he worked at the palace, although he saw them every other weekend, I could tell that he missed them terribly.

Then there was Boka and Berka who were twins from a trading planet called Orme they were a cat like race of people, large ears protruding from the top of their heads and small whiskers they were both covered in fur which was a light blue in colour and looked very soft I was often tempted to touch it but protocol made me refrain.

Lastly there was Chokata she was the only woman I had seen while working at the labs she too was Saiyan with long black hair which she tied back at all times and was extremely attractive; she was due to be mated to Bardock's brother Turles whom I had yet to meet as he was on a three year deep space mission with his troops aiding in the construction of a new training base in the outer most quadrant of the Saiyan empire.

We all enjoyed our meal whilst getting to know each other and soon we were all laughing so loud that we attracted the attention of several of the elite warriors who gave us disgusted looks however we took no notice and carried on as if they weren't even there.

After dinner which was followed by a few drinks, I was feeling most happy, I had managed to push all thoughts out of my mind of both my father, Yamcha and even Vegeta

………………………………………………….

Groaning when I awoke the next morning remembering what my duties today consisted of I buried myself further under my covers, Kami I did not want to rise this day; why did I have to agree to this, oh yeah sure, this will get rid of my demon's, demon's which will haunt me if I don't, what a load of bull.

Rising out of my comfy warm bed I padded to the bathroom and undertook my usual routine, all the while thinking about spending the day with my father and his bitch; oh this was just going to be so much fun!, my conscious groaned at me.

After dressing and consuming a small amount of fruit and water I made my way to the guest quarters where I had been informed that my father and Yamcha were staying; swallowing hard stood outside the door, my stomach turning as I could hear a series of grunts and groans coming from within.

Quickly I turned and moved along the hall until I came to the large window at the end where I remained staring out over the forests below for about ten minutes before making my way back, while shuddering trying to get the mental images which kept trying to invade my mind.

Knocking loudly on the door I waited; within mere seconds the door was swung open to reveal the now fully dressed 'thank Kami' Yamcha who smiled evilly at me and beckoned me to enter.

With much trepidation I stepped into the room, almost have expecting to be attacked for entering their inner sanctum which had happened as a child the first and only time I had entered my fathers room and found him and Yamcha completely naked and doing things that I never ever wanted to think about again; the beating was nothing compared to the mental scars which that scene had left on me.

My father entered the main room from the bathroom and looked at me as if I were nothing more than something he wanted to wipe from his shoe "well girl, lets get this charade over with" he hissed at me.

Nodding in agreement I led them to the labs explaining briefly what we were working on, mainly I went on about ways of improving the regen tanks, fuel consumptions, better recycling and a few miner weaponry; I told nothing of the more advanced weaponry or battle cruisers that we were working on or about the capsule technology which I had greatly advanced to hold much more complicated constructions.

All the while I was talking I knew both my father and Yamcha were only half listening but I continued despite this. Unon entering one of the annex labs I introduced them to Bardock who that had already met once on earth and the Chakata and Boka and Berka who were the only scientist present.

I then stayed quiet while they conversed amongst themselves, while I went to the drinks machine and got myself a coffee, something that I had installed after being informed by Vegeta that I could be part of the science division in my spare time, I hated working without the steaming hot liquid which I consumed way too much off, I had even converted Chakata to the stuff and on occasion I had even seen Bardock take the stuff only he placed so much sugar into it, it must have tasted like syrup.

After drinking my fill, I returned to the group and led my father and Yamcha to the testing area where we were in the process of testing the new fuel converters, this held my fathers interest, however I could tell Yamcha was bored by his hunched shoulders and his frown.

After lunch which was held within the guests dining facilities I escorted them back to their chamber and informed them that I would be at this evenings events which was to be a small gathering much like the ball only less formal.

My fathers only reply was to scowl at me and way me from his presence which I was only too happy to comply with; I was glad that things had gone so smoothly, however I knew that it would not last.

Making my way back to my own chamber I endeavoured to take a long hot bath and prepare myself for the evening to which I had been instructed to attend by Cyan.

Dressing in a long dark blue dress which came down to the floor, with a square cut neckline and long sleeves; I pinned my hair back into a braided twist securing it with a silver clip; I only applied some mascara and lip tint then was ready to go.

I made my own way to one of the more smaller banquet rooms, where upon entering I was greeted by Cyan and Bardock who were already there as were my father and Yamcha and several others who I had seen in Iona's party; not wanting to have to engage, I took a small seat in one of the corners.

I sat in my shaded corner, well if it could be called a shade in this brilliantly lit apartment; the window drapes half hiding my appearance from view. I looked towards the main doors as they opened and the others entered, the well groomed ladies including Iona and the gentlemen all clad in black armour looking quite a grand collective.

I wondered where king Vegeta was, only for him to enter moments later; I am not looking directly at the door yet I can see him clad in his full dress armour with flowing cape and royal crest which hung from his perfectly regal neck.

I try my hardest to concentrate on anything but him yet still distinctly hold his figure, involuntarily recalling the last time I had seen him, inside the throne room his hands upon my person in such an intimate way.

We had seemed so close until Iona had entered and then he instantly became so distant and now we seemed so estranged. I did not wonder, when without looking at me he took a seat at Iona's side of the room and began to converse with her and some of the others.

No sooner had I acknowledged his attention was fully on those he was conversing with I was able to gaze at him unnoticed, my eyes being involuntarily drawn to him and him alone. I held acute pleasure in looking at him such precious and poignant pleasure; pure platinum that it almost was at the point of pain.

To look at him gave me a pleasure that was like that of a man perishing of thirst might feel having know that the well he gazed upon was poisoned, yet stoops and drinks divine draughts none the less.

It is true when they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, as my kings olive face, square massive brow, broad jetty eyebrows with deep onyx eyes, strong features, firm grim mouth encompassed with much energy, decision and will were not just handsome to me, he was sheer majestic beauty, a master piece; the heavens must have wept when he was created.

I had never intended to fall in love with anyone let alone the arrogant king of the entire Saiyan race, a man who had killed millions, was a ruthless and seasoned warrior of the highest calibre; an often cruel man whose cold emotionless stance sent many running in fear. I fought hard with myself each and every night the nights that I would lie alone in my bed and think of how close we had been and instant before he would push me away with some perverse pleasure; yet now at the first renewed view of him my feelings spontaneously returned ten fold and seeing him with her made my green demon's rise strongly; he made me love him without even knowing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own anything just having fun!

Chapter Five

The rest of the evening remained uneventful for me, I remained in my corner, until I found that I could no longer take in the scene of Iona attempting to drape herself over Vegeta in a most unladylike manner.

I rose from my seat and made my way out of the room and slowly towards my chambers where I could wallow in my own self pity.

Upon reaching the corridor to the royal wings I heard the distinct padding of light feet upon the floor behind me, turning around I came face to face with Vegeta, his face was one of annoyance; I jumped as his hand grasped at my arm in a painful grip, causing me to wince.

"Woman, why did you leave, I did not give you permission" he growled, making me wince even more as his grip tightened with his words.

"I…I… was not feeling well sire" I breathed, trying to hold back the tears which were beginning to brim my eyes.

"Hummnn… you do look a little paler than usual, and you look like at any moment the tears you are trying to hold back are about to fall… look one has already escaped their confines" he whispered to me, releasing my arm and wiping away the tear that had betrayed me, his annoyance seeming to be momentarily appeased.

I looked at him willing no more tears to fall from my eyes, watching as he seemed to fight with his own warring emotions confusing me as to why.

"Tomorrow you will attend and the night after… no exceptions is that understood woman, now go be gone from my sight" Vegeta growled at me.

Nodding I turned and ran the rest of the way to my chambers confused over the hot and cold kings attitude towards me, did he get some kind of kick from playing with my emotions? Did it amuse him? Did it make him feel like a man belittling me the way he did? So many unanswered questions swam through my mind as I raced to the sanctuary of my room where I could hide.

**Vegeta's Thoughts**

'What the fuck is wrong with me; I have never wanted a woman more in my whole life, it's driving me mad. She enters my thoughts every waking hour; how can this be? She is nothing but a servant and a weak human at that, yet I yearn for her, long to take her, make her mine… why? I cannot let her know what she does to me, I need to show her my contempt, my distain, my anger, yet when I do I can see the hurt in her eyes yet it is something that I must do, I cannot allow her to see my weakness… fuck I am to be mated to that… that genetic ice maiden… I must overcome this no matter what'.

**End Vegeta's thoughts**

The next evening I attended the small gathering as per the request… no the demand of the king; as usual I took my seat in the corner and watched the people interact with each other as if watching a spectator sport.

Cyan as usual was talking with Bardock, Iona was draped across Vegeta hanging on his every word, Yamcha and my father were sneering at everyone else in the room I had been thankful to Kami that our interactions had been brief today; and then there was Kakkarot who was devouring every piece of food in the vicinity, with a scowling Chi Chi standing behind him with arms crossed.

Discretely I waved Chi Chi over in my direction hoping to pass some of the time by talking with one of my only friends.

Chi Chi made her way through the small crowd of people and took a seat next to me, her seemingly foul mood instantly diminishing.

"So how is life with Kakkarot going" I began, watching a large grin begin to grace her lovely features.

"The best, he is so gentle and loving, it's hard sometimes to believe he is a hardened warrior, the strongest next to Vegeta himself" she declared with great enthusiasm.

"Although I have only met him a few time I can see how kind natured he truly is, you are very lucky to have that kind of mate, he shall never disappoint or hurt you" I stated, watching Chi Chi dreamily look at her mate who was still inhaling large quantities of food.

"So Bulma how are you… you seem a little out of salts" Chi Chi enquired after me, her face suddenly becoming one of slight concern.

"Oh… I am well, I suppose its just that I am a little off with my father here" I replied, Chi Chi had no doubt heard that Professor Briefs was my father probably from Cyan or even Bardock.

"Yes, Cyan informed me several days ago, how are you coping with having to be his liaison, it must be trying for you, you know I am here for you right" Chi Chi spoke to me taking my hand in hers as if to comfort me.

"Thank you Chi Chi, but I am coping, he will be gone within a few days and I shall once again be able to forget that he even exists" I stated almost whispering the last part.

Chi Chi and I sat talking for the next hour; she even managed to get me to the banquet table for some food before her mate cleared the lot. Once leaving Chi Chi's company I spoke briefly to Bardock about my father and Yamcha, it appeared that I would be accompanying them to their ship in the morning to oversee the exchange of several pieces of technology; which I was not happy about but had no choice in.

Following my conversation with Bardock, I went back to my corner to resume my hiding where I could mull over having to be alone with my father outside the safety of the palace, and although Bardock had said there would be guards with me, I still felt vulnerable for I know what my father is like yet I had no choice; I had to attend after all it was what Vegeta wanted and I found in my heart that I would do anything for him, oh how I was falling into a pit of woe and despair.

I thanked Kami that the rest of the evening passed by relatively quickly the only highlight being when Chi Chi cuffed Kakkarot round the head when they were dancing and he dipped her whilst at the same time reaching for a piece of meat, and dropping both simultaneously; it was only once Vegeta left with Cyan that I was able to take comfort in being able to take my leave.

I entered my room and quickly changed out of my evening attire and into my night robes; as the evening was quite warm I decided to go out onto the balcony which connected to all of the chambers in the royal wing.

I began to walk along enjoying the night air not really paying attention to what direction I was heading; suddenly I came across a slightly open pair of doors; coming closer still I could hear the distinct noises of a couple from within.

Although I am no peeping tom, I found myself edging closer towards the echoing sounds of the rooms occupants. Peering through the slight gap in the large drapes my heart caught in my throat and then seemed to rip from my person as I gazed upon the cause.

Vegeta was completely naked upon his bed and Iona was beneath him on all fours; although at first glance it appeared that they were making love, as I watched it soon became obvious that it was just sex nothing more.

Every time Iona attempted to turn to kiss Vegeta or touch him, he pushed her away, growling at her menacingly, not once did he kiss her or allow her to kiss him, was it because it was such an intimate act which he did not want. He hardly touched her only to grasp her hips as he thrust into her sating his own needs and kept his tail tight around his waist, I knew from reading Saiyan history that they used their tails as an extra appendage especially during acts of mating where it would often be anchored around their partners waist, however hearing Iona's moans I could tell she was oblivious to this lack of intimacy and therefore was enjoying herself regardless.

As Vegeta continued in sating his need he suddenly looked towards the balcony where I was hiding; had he sensed me? Had he seen me? I do not know but I had to get away, run, run fast to the safety of my own chambers.

Quickly I scurried towards my room, quickly locking myself within its security and solace; praying to Kami that I had been wrong and that he had not known I had been watching; Kami how could I ever look at him again knowing that he knew I had spied on him with his future mate.

Quickly I dove into the warmth of my bed and settled into what would be a very restless sleep, one where I kept awaking in tears and despair over what I had truly seen and known I could never have.

…………………………

The next morning when I awoke I quickly showered and dressed, I even decided to forgo my breakfast so that I could escape the royal wing for fear of running into Vegeta, however my luck was not to be with me for upon exiting my room I found him walking in my direction; from the looks of him he was returning from training for he wore nothing but black sneakers, black tight training pants and a film of sweat.

Feeling like an animal that was about to be skinned alive, I looked towards the floor and attempted to scurry past him without his notice 'like that could happen' I thought to my self.

The moment that I was passing his side I found myself pushed roughly against the wall, Vegeta's heavy muscular body pressing into every curve of my own; I swallowed hard and remained looking away from him, my heart pounding so loud within my chest I could actually hear it in my ears.

"So, did you enjoy the show last night human?, I never pegged you for a voyeur" Vegeta purred in my ear as his hands began to slowly caress my arms, making me feel both scared and exited simultaneously, while my skin felt like it was taking on a whole new meaning with turning seven shades.

"I did not mean to watch, I was just out for a stroll and happened upon passing" I managed to squeak in the barest of a whisper, while feeling his lips upon my neck lightly teasing my skin.

"Just passing, yes I can see how you could accidentally pass by for ten or more minutes" he chuckled against my skin while continuing his light ministrations.

I was about to protest to his words when he suddenly grasped my face in his hands and pushed his lips against mine, making me gasp in shock, and giving him all the chance he needed as his tongue was in my mouth within moments tasting every inch of me.

The sensation of the kiss alone was enough to cause my eyes to roll into the back of my head, for this was something I had dreamed about almost from the first moment I saw him; my mind was screaming out to me, he was kissing me, he was performing something so intimate with ME; he was even touching me… ME, what this all mean.

As Vegeta deepened the kiss I felt his hands begin to wander from my face and down my body; with much trepidation I brought my hands up to his face and looped them behind his head, threading my fingers in his hair.

Vegeta's hands began to roam my body, stroking my arms, my waist my hips and then… and then moving towards my breasts where he gently squeezed them and began to run his thumbs over my nipples making me moan and shudder as they reacted to his touch by hardening into peaks.

His mouth left mine after what seemed like an eternity and we stared into each others eyes, all the while his hands remaining upon my breasts, pleasuring me in a way I had never experienced or even imagined in my whole life.

With my mind clouded with the feelings of desire, I only faintly heard a noise to my left and then suddenly I was sliding down the wall; Vegeta nowhere in sight. Coming out of my pleasured daze I found a very confused guard standing over me with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

"Do you need help Miss" he asked while holding out his hand for me in a helpful gesture.

"Thank you" I replied taking his hand and allowing him to pull me to my feet.

Quickly brushing myself down in an attempt to regain some of my composure I quickly headed in the direction of my fathers rooms where I knew all pleasant thoughts and feelings would be easily washed away from my mind.

I stood outside the door for a moment before knocking remembering the last time I had been here and the noises which had emanated from within, thanking Kami that all I could here was the sounds of voices as my father and Yamcha spoke, although I could not tell of what.

Knocking upon the door it was immediately opened to reveal a rather smug looking Yamcha with an even smugger looking father behind him. We made our way from the chambers towards the transport shuttle which would take up to the palace landing strip, where my fathers craft was situated. It took only twenty minutes by air and I was thankful that the time was spent in uninterrupted silence.

Upon landing at the strip I could already make out the guards and several scientific workers who were unloading the several pieces of technology that my father had traded with the Saiyans.

Making our way towards his ship, Yamcha led the guards and workers inside the cargo hold, showing them where they could deposit the merchandise before handing over the stuff they had promised Vegeta in return.

I followed my father into the hold, where he immediately began inspecting each and every container, making notes as he went. After finishing expecting the cargo my father turned and looked at me with hate filled eyes; this action alone made my skin crawl; I knew that look, it was the same one he gave me when I was about to feel the full wrath of his hatred for me.

Within seconds the cargo doors hissed shut, causing me to jump and turn in their direction where I saw Yamcha leaning against them arms folded over his chest and glaring at me with the promise of pain; yes it was pain that he was promising and I knew that my fate had once again been doomed.

As I slowly turned back around to my father a blinding pain flushed across my face and I hit the ground with a thud; putting my hand to my cheek I winced at the stinging I felt there. I looked up towards my father and gasped as I saw him removing the leather belt that he had always used for my punishments.

Without saying a word Yamcha grabbed my wrists and pulled me flush onto the floor and pinned me onto my stomach, exposing my back; I then felt the ripping of my clothing the coldness of the air whipping across the skin of my back.

It was then that I heard my father speak.

…………..

That's it for now, hope you enjoy, please R&R if you get the chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own anything just having fun!

Chapter Six

A/N first of all I would like to thank all of you who have R&R the feedback I have received has been fantastic – and to clear up any misunderstandings Bulma has and wont be raped, also she may be a bit whiny but I'm doing this story in the form of the classic mixing a bit of yes you got it Jane Eyre, but I will try to evolve her a little, I have never written stories before so you'll have to allow for a few glitches here and there.

**On with the story**

"You gave those fucking monkeys my technology, my technology you stupid, pathetic whore, and now my traitorous daughter you will feel the wrath of that betrayal" my father hissed at me his voice filled with anger, hate and lust.

Then it began, the pain I knew all too well from his anger; he lashed at my skin repeatedly, each stroke harder than the last, I tried to contain the screams however they were torn easily from my throat. Once he had finished upon my back he order Yamcha to turn me over, the cold of the metal floor offered temporary relief of the searing pain in my spine.

Once I was on my back my father stomped upon my stomach several times until blood spewed from my mouth; Yamcha released my arms and moved towards my father and kissed him deeply while fondling him through his pants, my father returning the gesture. After what to me seemed like an eternity of witnessing my father and his lovers groping session, my father stopped. I heard him mumble something to Yamcha about being off world by nightfall before they left, obviously making their way towards the cockpit.

I knew that they planned on leaving the planets surface and if I stayed where I was I would be at their mercy until the moment of my death by their hands.

With the strength which I had no idea I possessed I dragged my body towards the cargo doors, pulling myself up I managed to punch in the door release code before collapsing upon the ground gasping for breath for it had been such a feat in my current state.

As the doors began to slide open I heard the engines begin to power up; I needed to get out and now for if I got free once the ship had lifted off the ground I would surely die a most horrible death.

Using what strength I had left I slid my body out of the cargo hold dropping with a sickening thud to the ground below, where people quickly gathered around me, in the distance I heard a loud boom and then nothing as the darkness engulfed me.

**Back at the palace**

King Vegeta was in his throne room discussing business of state with Cyan, Bardock and the other members of the council; it pleased him that the business with the human scum would soon be over and that they would soon be gone from his planet.

It irked him to no end that not only had he felt compelled to make an alliance with the Ice-jin in order to secure a universal peace, something which until he took the throne was unheard off, but he also had to suffer trading technology and other resources with inferior races in order to appease the other planets which were under his rule as part of the Saiyan empire in order to keep their loyalty, he sighed to himself sometime running the empire took it toll.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a distant explosion penetrated the palace walls; getting to his feet, Vegeta headed towards the balcony, the guards immediately opening the doors for him to exit. Once outside he looked to the sky and saw the human scum's ship billowing flames and smoke as it fell to the ground in a fiery inferno destroying a small industrial compound by the landing docks.

"What the fuck" he shouted as the others rushed to his side in order to see what had transpired.

"What happened… what the hell were they doing" Cyan questioned.

"Oh no… Bulma" Bardock whispered quietly to himself before pushing several council members out of his way as he leapt to the air and towards the landing strip worry coursing through his veins.

Although Bardock has whispered his words Vegeta had heard them and he too pushed himself into the air wondering why he was getting a feeling of dread for the human woman in his stomach.

As both Bardock and Vegeta landed they immediately saw crowds of medics, scientists and soldiers rushing around helping those who had been injured and putting out the various fires which were engulfing a large section of the docks.

Then they saw one soldier, an elite warrior carrying a small form within his arms and saw that it was Bulma.

Immediately Bardock rushed towards the warrior and examined his cargo, noting the cuts, bruises and blood which now adorned her beautiful form.

"Take her to the infirmary now" Bardock almost shouted at the shocked warrior who immediately sped off towards the palace at a speed the likes of which he had never used before.

Bardock and Vegeta surveyed the damage and casualties as was their responsibility before heading back to the palace, both with an unknown knot within their stomachs but for two very different reasons.

As they entered the infirmary they both looked upon the blue haired human floating naked within the regeneration chamber, her lifeless body looking like it had been through a war zone.

Bardock felt the waves of anger filling him for he had sent her to the docks with her father and Yamcha and he now felt that it was his fault that she had been hurt. While Vegeta felt his anger raging at just the thought of the woman having any kind of injury.

As they both gazed at the tank in silence a science officer came in to give a report after finding out their location, for he knew that they would want to know what had happened immediately and he would rather not feel the wrath of his king as he was blasted for delaying the news.

"My king, we have found the cause of the destruction" he began, while gathering his nerves under the intense stares of both the king and commander Bardock.

"Well" Bardock stressed.

"Sire, it seems that the cargo hold doors were opened just prior to the ships take off, causing it to vacuum as it ascended drawing in the tail fumes from the thrusters and igniting some of the cargo causing it to implode before exploding" he finished, then relaxed a bit by taking a deep breath and trying to regain his composure.

"Why would someone open the door prior to take off, was it sabotage" the king asked, that was all he needed, word going around that the Saiyan's were killing off the traders of their planet.

"Sire it was" he paused, his eyes levelling with Bardock's "It was the human female" he finished watching Bardock's face as his brows furrowed in confusion.

Bardock was about the question the tech further when one of the medics came through to check on the blue haired patient.

Saving his questions for the tech for later as he wanted to know the condition of Bulma he turned his attention to the medic "What's Bulma's status" he demanded, oblivious to his sires intense poise behind him "What were her injuries from the explosion".

"Commander Bardock she did not sustain any injuries from the explosion" the medic stated matter of factly.

"What" Vegeta almost screamed, before recomposing himself into and image which stated that he did not care.

"Her injuries were caused by being physically beaten" the medic replied, whispering the last word while directing his eyes towards the floor.

Although at hearing these words he found himself about ready to explode into super Saiyan and go on a killing rampage for reasons even he himself did not understand, Vegeta managed to keep his stoic composure.

Bardock hung his head, this was all his fault, she had told him of her father and what he was capable off, and he had promised her she would be safe, he had failed her "this is all my fault" he sighed.

"Why, did you beat her" Vegeta questioned knowing full well that he didn't, yet needing to know why he felt he was to blame.

"Because I promised her she would be safe… this was her fathers doing because of what I did three years ago for the empire" he explained, which got a raised eyebrow from his king.

After Bardock had explained the whole story of how he had stolen the technology of the capsules from Briefs of earth all those years; to when Bulma had informed him that she was the one who actually invented them; he then went on to inform his king how her father had thought that she had given them the technology and that he was going to tell them that it was he and not her that had the capsule but she had insisted on letting the blame lay with her for fear of it causing dishonour to the Saiyan empire and lastly about her fathers threats of what he had considered her treachery.

Vegeta's anger was beginning to boil at this point, not only had Bardock stolen technology which in itself was nothing new for the Saiyan's it was the fact that he had not informed him; then there was the fact that she had hidden this fact from her father and taken the burden of the fault upon herself to which he found both idiotic and impressive at the same time; yet what angered him the most was that her father had hurt her and she had told him how cruel he was yet he had insisted that she be his liaison in this whole affair.

Being unable to take anymore without murdering someone, Vegeta rushed out of the infirmary and headed to his private arena, sending a guard for Kakkarot while on his way so that he would be able to let of his anger at the only man who could stand up to him and hold his own.

………………………..

Opening my eyes I began to wonder if I should invest in one of these regeneration tanks seeing as I was spending so much time in them; as usual the fluid drained and I was aided out of the tank and given a change of clothing.

After being taken to my rooms by a guard I curled up within my bed and began to think about what had happened; before I had left the medical facilities I had been informed that my fathers ship had been destroyed and both my father and Yamcha had been killed instantly; I had also been informed that it was by my opening of the doors in the cargo bay that had caused the explosion. For some reason I found that I was a little sad that my father was actually dead and by my hands no doubt; I wondered if I would be considered weak for feeling sad after all the pain he had caused me my entire life.

Curling myself into a ball under my bedding I attempted to sleep, funny I thought I was employed here as a tutor yet I have hardly done any teaching; I began to wonder if I should return to earth, although it would pain me to be away from Vegeta; I knew it would pain me to remain here especially after he mated with Iona. My lasts thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of how I would inform him in the morning that I would be leaving.

………………………………..

I awoke in the late evening feeling refreshed, obviously due to the regeneration tanks healing properties and could hear the distant sounds of the evenings ball, I doubted that I would be expected to attend especially after what had happened no one could be that cruel to me, even Vegeta.

Sighing I got out of bed and headed towards my bathing chamber and relished the warmth of the hot shower as it cleaned the remnants of the remaining liquid from my hair and skin, after towel drying my hair and body I slipped on my blue silk robe, one of the clothing items I had picked up on my shopping trip with Chi Chi.

Still thinking about weather or not I should leave the planet and head back to earth, I decided to push it away for a while after all the ceremony would not be for another two months. I decided to dress and head for the labs in order to gain some advancement on my work and also to take my mind off of everything that had happened.

I made it to the labs relatively in silence only the sound of the changing of the guards breaking the peacefulness which had befallen the palace.

I sat at my work station and in no time I was immersed within my work, so much so that I did not hear the person entering the room until he was at my side making me jump.

"Bardock, what are you doing here" I inquired.

"Looking for you actually" he replied a small smile gracing his handsome features, yet showing an underlying sadness.

"Before you start apologising don't" I began. "You were not responsible for what happened and I will not have you taking blame for something that neither of us could have stopped" I stated, watching as he began to relax some.

"I cannot help it, I feel for you as I would a daughter Bulma" he replied, shocking me to say the least with his simple statement.

"I feel for you also as a father figure, so much so that I wish that you had been my real father" I replied laughing lightly.

We remained in the labs talking and working together for about four hours before Bardock informed me of something which made me confused.

Apparently Vegeta had been talking with Bardock about what had happened and felt that I needed to be removed from the palace to the summer palace in the mountains in the north.

I tried to protest this by informing him that as my father and Yamcha were dead there was no need to get rid of me, for I did not want to go, it felt like I was being punished, sent away so that I would be out of sight and so out of mind.

Bardock tried to reassure me that Vegeta only had my best interests at making the arrangements to have me sent but deep down I knew it was because of what had happened in the hall of the royal wing, he had no doubt been disgusted with himself at cavorting with a mere human in such an intimate way, though I doubt that I could tell Bardock my reasoning.

We continued arguing over this matter for another hour, however I soon found out that this was a futile argument, one which I would never win.

Reluctantly I bid Bardock good night and returned to my chambers to pack and ready myself for exile the next day, for that is how it felt.

……………………..

I was surprised the next day when I found that both Chi Chi and Kakkarot would be accompanying me into my exile and there was another, a Saiyan who I had never met before, but he was definitely handsome, he looked similar to Vegeta in the features, and also had a widows peak, his build was much like that of Nappa only slightly smaller and his hair which was as black as his eyes fell down to below the back of his knees; his name Radditz, Bardocks oldest son and my escort and guard.

That's it for now; hope you enjoy, please R&R if you get the chance.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own anything just having fun!

Chapter Seven

We arrived at the summer palace in a little over two standard hours and I had to admit it was beautiful, it was constructed out of a type of marble stone adorned with many gardens graced with the most exotic flowers and shrubbery surrounding it, everywhere you looked beyond the palace were the deep forests and mountains of the northern terrains quite frankly it was fantastically breathtaking.

Taking my belongings I entered the building which I found to be just as beautiful as the outside; it was cream in colour and adorned with many pastel colourings for the furniture a far cry from the main palace apparently it was the queen who had furnished the place and spent most of the time here when she was on retreat.

We were greeted by the palace staff and each led to our separate rooms, I thanked the servant and began to unpack and settle in to my new surroundings. Although I must admit my mind was still on that of Vegeta and why he had forced me away, I had even tried to gain an audience with him to question his reasons however I had been refused which had done nothing to improve my sour mood even if I did not let the others see how affected I was by it.

The first night at my new dwelling went smoothly, the four of us ate in the lavish dining room although I had to practically command Radditz to join us, my he takes his duties way too seriously I thought.

I spent much of the evening trying to get to know my new escort come guard and found him to be quite an intelligent man; he had been an elite warrior for over seven years since participating in the great war against Freeza and had been responsible for saving his whole squad including the squad commander, thus had received a promotion from first class to that of an elite.

He was still unmated which I found hard to believe as he was handsome and held elite status, however his reasons were that he had yet to find a female worth his interests; although I found his attitude a towards the female sex a bit rough, I could not say that I could blame him as there I was surrounded by strong, handsome warrior men and yet only one had stirred my heart, one that I would never be able to attain.

After our meal and evening conversation we bid each other good night before retiring to which I was thankful as the mountain air seemed to make me more tired than normal.

……………………………

The next morning I awoke feeling quite refreshed and full of energy, I would definitely be able to get in lots of work today; that was if my student was just as energetic and eager. I quickly entered the bathing room and showered and dressed into a simple sleeveless floral dress which came down to my calfs and slipped on a pair of simple pumps. I did not bother applying any makeup and just pulled my hair into a simple ponytail.

I exited my room and immediately collided with a large object causing me to stumble backwards almost onto my bottom if it wasn't for the two strong arms which steadied my decent until I had regained my balance.

"Radditz" I scolded "What are you doing here at this time of the morning" I questioned.

"My duty" he replied simply.

"Well does that include stalking me outside my room" I laughed, trying to get the serious warrior to relax a little.

"The kings orders are simple, I am to stand guard and accompany you wherever you go" he simply replied.

"So does that include when I take a bath" I giggled, not believing I was actually saying such things to this man.

Radditz leaned close to my ear then whispered "most defiantly little female" which caused me to unconsciously shiver and him to smirk; which reminded me so much of Vegeta.

We made our way afterwards in what could only be termed an uncomfortable silence on my part, and I was so happy when we entered the dining room for breakfast that Kakkarot was already there eating everything which was placed in front of him.

"Where is Chi Chi" I inquired, noting her absence.

"She was not feeling very well" Kakkarot answered in between mouthfuls "She thinks it was something she ate" he finished before stuffing more fruit into his already full mouth.

"Oh" I stated while taking my seat and motioning for Radditz to take his, which he reluctantly did.

After I had finished my meal I informed the two brothers that I was going to check on Chi Chi to see how she was feeling, while at the same time telling Radditz that I did not need him following me as I would be safe and he was no where near finished his meal, also Kakkarot had wanted to spar with him after breakfast which he reluctantly agreed to.

………………………

Making my way to Chi Chi's room I could hear the faint sound of someone being sick, upon coming closer to her room I found the sound coming from within, without knocking I opened the door to find Chi Chi on the floor by her bed with her head practically disappearing inside a large pot.

"Oh Chi Chi" I spoke worriedly while rushing over to the poor woman and helping her up onto the bed.

"Bulma I don't know what's wrong" she managed to cry at me before her head once again disappeared into the pot.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to run a blood test and see what we can find out" I stated before calling for a servant while I went to the labs to get the appropriate medical tools which I would be needing.

About an hour later the blood test was complete and a rather pale looking Chi Chi was sitting on the bed looking like she had just been told she had only a day to live.

"Pre…gna….nt, I… I…, Pregnant" she kept repeating.

I smiled and placed an arm around my friend "Yes you most definitely are" I laughed.

After a few moments silence Chi Chi's face lit up like a thousand stars and she smiled so brightly.

"I'm going to be a mother" she whispered, while running a hand over her stomach.

"Kakkarot's going to be a father" I informed her.

She looked at me and blinked several times before bursting out laughing no doubt at the thought of her bottomless pit of a mate being a father to their unborn child.

I spent the rest of the morning with Chi Chi, often holding her hair while she had her head in what would become an essential item over the next few months until lunchtime where she suddenly perked up with a feeling of famished hunger and a yearning for Borrua meat which was like earths pork.

I waited until she washed and dressed and then together we made our way to the dining area where kakkarot and his brother Radditz were already seated looking like both had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

It was halfway through lunch that Chi Chi decided to inform her mate that she was with child to which resulted in him almost choking to death on a piece of fruit if it wasn't for his brother giving him an almighty thump upon his back which would have killed any human male.

Forgetting his meal I had to smile as he rushed over to his mate and hugged her tightly, kissing her deeply before picking her up and rushing from the room without saying another word.

This left me alone with Radditz who just carried on eating as if nothing had transpired.

……………………

After lunch I decided that the day was too nice to be cooped up with inventing and decided to take a stroll in the grounds, where of course I was shadowed by my stalker.

"Radditz for Kami sake, stop trailing behind me and walk with me if you are going to stalk my every move" I admonished with slight humour.

Cautiously he complied and sauntered up beside me and together we made our way through the grounds talking about trivial things.

It was getting quite late in the evening when I decided to return with 'stalker' in tow, I had actually had a pleasant time with Radditz, he was so unlike another certain Saiyan who I knew which when thinking about it made me feel guilty for enjoying myself, however I decided I needed to push it to the back of my mind for it would do me no good in dwelling on what I could not have.

As Radditz saw me to my room he took my hand and lightly kissed it before suddenly capturing my lips with his, only for a moment then he left, and I was left feeling quite breathless and confused.

……………………………

The next morning I proceeded to catch up on some projects in the labs that Bardock had already set up prior to our arriving, which gave me time alone as I made it clear to Radditz that I would not be able to concentrate on my work with him hovering over me, to which he reluctantly agreed, but not before giving me a small panic alarm in case I was in need of assistance.

I worked throughout the day only being interrupted by the servants bringing me food and Radditz checking up on me to ensure that I was safe.

I began to work on a simple training device which I had devised from when I had come to Vegetasie and had, had to acclimatise myself to the change in gravity.

It was to be an enclosed training room where the occupant could adjust the gravity to higher ratios in order to gain an increased workout and also use their ki and not have to worry about structural damage or the need for a partner as the ki would be rebounded back at them.

I managed to complete the design and start on the smaller electronic components that would adjust the gravity controls before calling it a night and deciding to head back to my rooms.

I was not at all surprised when I left the lab to find Radditz waiting for me in the halls and together we made our way towards our rooms where I bid him good night and retired for the evening.

Over the next few days I stuck to my schedule of working in the labs and only ventured out to check on Chi Chi, finding her most mornings with her head in her few best friend 'the pot'.

It had been two weeks since the kiss incident with Radditz and neither of us mentioned it, also Radditz never instigated the act again until this evening after the evening meal.

Once again he escorted me to my room however this time entering with me, which caused me to feel quite shocked and worried, for although I liked him it was as a friend and nothing more and I did not want to lead him on.

I was about to tell him when he was upon me kissing me hard and desperately, I tried my best to push him off and when I gasped in my efforts of struggle he slipped his tongue into my mouth and tried to devour me.

Suddenly I went completely ridged and he must have felt this for he stopped the kiss and moved away from me to stand near the door.

"I'm so sorry" he stressed, "I never meant to, I thought it was what you wanted" he stated in worry "please forgive me Bulma".

After gaining back my composure I quickly informed Radditz that it was alright to which he must of took the wrong way as for in another instance he was upon me again and pinning me to the wall his kisses even more intense and desperate than before.

I was about to bite him in an attempt to get him off me when the door to my chamber suddenly opened and an angry growl was omitted throughout the room.

That's it for now; hope you enjoy sorry it's such a short chap, please R&R if you get the chance.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; own nothing, not DBZ or Jane Eyre.

Hi peeps,

Please accept my appologies for the delay in updating but I have been really busy with work and studying not to mention running a home. I will be updating quite quickly now and look forward to the lovely reviews this story has been getting, again thanks to all my readers, it really spurs me on to write knowing that you like my story and take the time to review.

Chapter Eight

"Father" Radditz breathed.

"I heard what I thought was a struggle and that maybe Bulma was in need of assistance, and I see that I was right" Bardock growled at his eldest son.

"Father, you have no idea of what you speak" Radditz hissed back obviously taking his fathers words as an insult to him.

"Get out now and never touch her again and remember your place BOY" Bardock stated through gritted teeth his eyes holding the promise of retribution if he disobeyed him.

I stood stock still and watched as Radditz growled at his father and stormed from my room, his ki crackling around him so intensely that I thought he might literally explode form the pressure.

I lowered my eyes to the ground as Bardock slowely walked over to me and placed his hands upon my shoulders.

"Bulma, are you alright" Bardock asked, his voice low and soft, making me look up into his face, with tears freely flowing from my eyes.

"Yes, it.. it was just a miss understanding" I sniffled, graciously attempting to wipe my eyes.

"He should know better" Bardock replied, releasing my shoulders and heading towards the door. Before he left he turned to me and stated that Radditz would not touch me ever again and then left me hoping that although Radditz had taken advantage of me he would not be punished for his actions, for that alone would hold heavy on my already fractured heart.

……………………………….

I was lying in bed thinking over what had transpired between myself, Radditz and his father when it suddenly struck me 'why was Bardock even here?'.

Getting up from my bed I quickly pulled on my robe and went in search of Bardock in order to find out his reasons for being here.

Finding a servant exiting the dining room I was informed that he was inside finishing his meal.

I entered the dimly lit dining room to find Bardock sitting leisurely within one of the seats a bottle of some kind of liquor sitting on the table as he drank deeply from his glass. He looked up at me and smiled beckoning to sit and join him, to which I did.

"So what can I do for you at such a late hour" Bardock enquired after me, taking an empty glass and pouring me a drink to which I took and sipped, before replying.

"I was wondering why you are here" I simply stated.

Bardock smiled at me warmly and informed me that it was because Kakkarot had informed him that he and Chi Chi were expecting a child, and that he wanted to make sure that everything was well with the expectant mother of his first grandchild, and to make sure that Kakkarot was taking special care of her.

I smiled at this, once again wishing my own father had been Bardock or at least like him, he loved his children that much was obvious, even when he had yelled at Radditz earlier, I could tell that he prided himself in his children, even when they disappointed him.

We talked for a while longer, where I was also informed that Cyan was preparing for the coming ceremony where Iona and Vegeta would be joined, thus uniting the two empires. He also told me how Vegeta had been extremely moody lately, and had nearly killed several guards, I wondered if it was because of the upcoming ceremony, it was obvious he had no romantic interest in his intended, I had witnessed that first hand. Thinking of when I had seen Vegeta and Iona together in his room, and how he had thrust into her without any passion or yearning, it was all so empty. I felt my checks begin to redden, and only hoped that Bardock did not notice, or if he did, think it was because of the liquor and not at the mention of Vegeta.

Bardock and myself chatted for a while longer until I found I could no longer keep my eyes open and found my eyes repeatedly closing. I bid my farewells to Bardock for the evening and returned to my room for a well deserved sleep which I knew would be filled with dreams of Vegeta and I partaking in very erotic and sexual acts.

…………………………………………..

The next morning I awoke feeling very relaxed but quite warm and sweaty, I had been right and my dreams had been filled with images of myself and Vegeta in them, god what was wrong with me, I becoming obsessed with the man, and knew that I would not be able to keep what little sanity I had left if I kept on like this.

I got up and had a lovely steaming hot shower, letting the spray wash away all the impure thoughts from both my body and my mind. I then put on a simple two piece trouser suit in green and headed to breakfast.

Upon arriving I found to my delight that Chi Chi had joined us, however upon further entering the room I found that one could cut the air with a knife, the tension was so thick.

It was as I took my seat that I noticed that Radditz was missing "Where is Radditz" I enquired to the others. Chi Chi and Kakkarot just looked at their plates, while Bardock cleared his throat and stated very matter of factly that he had been commissioned for another deep space assignment and had left before sun rise. I looked open mouthed at him and then at both Chi Chi and Kakkarot who's expression told me he was telling the truth.

"But why, when, how" I screeched in a childish manner, banging my fists on the table, I was sure he had been sent away due to his kissing me the night before, and I wanted answers.

"I was in communication with the king last night and had a lengthy conversation about my son and his dedication to his duties" Bardock spoke, putting a lot of sarcasm into the last part of his statement.

I sat there in stunned silence as Bardock continued to inform me that he had informed Vegeta that he felt that Radditz was overstepping his boundaries as my guard and Vegeta had immediately enlisted him to head out on a deep space mission.

By the time Bardock had finished his little speech about sending Radditz away and the upcoming ceremony it suddenly dawned on me that Bardock had also said we were to return to the main palace for the joining which was in several days time.

I thanked the gods when Chi Chi suddenly brought her breakfast up at the table as one I no longer had my appetite and two it gave me a reason to leave the room and dwell on what had happened.

Once I had helped Kakkarot get Chi Chi cleaned and settled back in her room I went to the labs where I managed to throw myself into my work so that I did not have to think about all that I had been informed.

………………………………………

The day quickly arrived where we would be returning to the main palace, and Bardock had remained to take over Radditz position as my guard. It took quite a few days and many arguments until we were on friendly terms again, I had been very upset feeling that it was my fault that Radditz had been sent away.

I gathered my cloak and met the others at the transport and within a few hours with only a couple of stops for Chi Chi to empty her stomach as the travelling made her feel worse than ever; I had even heard her growling at Kakkarot telling him that he would be having their next child, that was if she ever let him touch her again.

I was mid afternoon when we finally reached the main palace and I immediately noticed that it had been decorated ready for the celebrations which made me even more miserable than I was already feeling.

I found my rooms just how I had left them with the exception that there was a beautiful dress laid out upon my bed, I knew it was for the ceremony and could not bare to see it, so grabbed it and shut it away in my closet as they say 'out of sight out of mind'.

I quickly settled back into the palace almost as if I had never left and although I found the first night awkward, having to have dinner with Vegeta and Iona, I managed to get through it without tearing up, or throwing myself at him like a pathetic twit.

Throughout the meal, I had spent most of my time speaking with Iona and Chi Chi, about the baby, while catching glances at Vegeta from the corner of my eye, noticing how he would often look at me, frown and then turn away.

By the night of the eve of the ceremony I found myself wanting to retire to my rooms early for the evening and just relax in a nice hot bath without having to watch another moment of Iona flirting with Vegeta and the many other guest congratulating the so called happy couple.

It was at this point that I also decided that I could no longer stay on Vegetasie and that I would return home to earth. For how could I stay and watch as the man I loved was with another, and I standing alone only being able to watch what I could never have. I also new that now without my father or Yamcha there it would be safe for me to make a new life for myself and hopefully one day be able to find that love that I so wanted.

After pruning myself in the bath for about an hour I towelled myself dry and pulled my hair into a messy bun, then placed on my robe, sighing I exited my bathing chamber and entered my bed chamber only to come to a complete stop.

AN: I know it was a short chapter, but I haven't written in ages and I need to get back into it, the next chapter has the sex so be warned now…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; own nothing, not DBZ or Jane Eyre.

This chapter is just a long sex scene, I have tried to keep it tasteful so if offended please skip and wait for the next chapter…

Chapter Nine

As I entered my bed chamber my eyes immediately drew towards the door as a dark figure entered, locking it behind him; my breath caught in my throat as Vegeta silently moved towards me his eyes shining in the twilight of the evening light.

Grasping my robe around me tightly I swallowed as he took a seat on the edge of my bed and looked at me in silence, not uttering a single word, just staring. I thought that now would be a good time to inform him of my decision as I felt myself turning to jelly and knew that if I did not tell him now I would never be able to.

"Vegeta" I whispered, leaving out his proper title; "I am leaving Vegataise".

"No" Vegeta replied, his eyes burning into my very soul.

"I think it is best, after all I was hired to teach Chi Chi and now that she has mated and is with child, I doubt that she will have time to carry on her studies and I feel that it unfair to employ me for something I am not doing" I finished surprising myself that I had managed to finish what I had said.

"No" again Vegeta answered.

"I must, you must know that I cannot stay" I implored, tears beginning to fill my eyes as my thoughts began to stray to images of Vegeta and Iona.

"No" he stated yet again this time rising from the bed.

"I can't and I won't stay here and.. and watch you" I couldn't even finish my sentence as the tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Watch me what" Vegeta questioned while wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"You and Iona" I sobbed; "You think that I can remain and be nothing to you? Do you think I am an automaton? A machine without feelings like you? Do you think because I am obscure, plain, and little that I am soulless and heartless like… like" I sobbed standing before him, shoulders slumped my heart defeated.

"Me" Vegeta breated as he pulled me into his arms and began to kiss my face and neck, making me whimper.

"Please" I begged "let me go".

"Never" Vegeta hissed at me before pressing his lips to my own, his tongue running along the bottom of my lips begging for entrance to which I gave without a moments hesitation.

The kiss was deep and intense and I found myself melting in the Saiyan kings arms; he picked me up from my feet and carried towards my bed, laying me gently down upon it never breaking apart.

He then stood back and gazed upon me, making me shiver with anticipation and a little fear.

"I won't allow you to leave me woman EVER" he whispered to me while removing his clothing making the fear within me rise at what he was planning.

"I will Vegeta… I" I began only to be stopped by his lips pressing against mine and his body pinning me upon the bed completely at his mercy; he kissed every inch of my mouth, my face and my neck; licking and sucking at the skin causing my flesh to shudder with goose bumps.

He moved down my neck towards my body and lifted himself from me taking my small frame with him, he then pulled at my robe until it fell from my body, his eyes ran over every inch of my heated skin making me blush with uncertainty and shyness.

His hands pushed me back onto the bed and his mouth moved to my breast where he licked and sucked each one in turn, biting gently at my nipples until I was a quivering mass, writhing under his expert ministrations.

I had never been touched like this ever, he was even my first kiss; I had to tell him, I hoped he would not be disappointed that I knew nothing about pleasing a man, for I knew I wanted to please him if only this one time; "Vegeta" I breathed sharply as his teeth took one of my nipples again into his mouth "I've never done this before, I don't know how to pleeeeaaaaseeee yoouuuu" I almost screamed as he touched my most inner self with his deft fingers.

He chuckled at me before nipping my bottom lip and staring into my eyes "You please me with your purity, your beauty and your intelligence" he whispered before pushing his skilful fingers into my womanhood, causing me to moan and push my hips to him.

He smirked at me, yes smirked before pulling his fingers out and pushing them in again hard and fast, I felt my whole body on fire as something painfully pleasurable began to build within my loins.

I suddenly screamed out his name as he pressed his thumb to my clitoris while thrusting his fingers into me faster and faster, my whole body exploding with new sensations.

Opening my eyes which I had closed tightly I found my king looking at me in what I could only describe as wonderment, which I found startling as he was usually so guarded and stoic. Gaining my faculties I wanted to please him as he had me, but was unsure how; licking my suddenly dry lips I managed to ask him with much embarrassment how I could reciprocate what he had just done.

He lifted himself from me and lay his back upon the headboard, his legs slightly open; carefully I rose up until I was sitting between his legs, my eyes raking in every inch of his body; my breath caught as I saw his manhood, standing straight up, hard and ridged and extremely large, making me swallow hard.

Without speaking he took a hold of my hand and placed it around his shaft with his on top, enclosing his hardness within my fingers and palm, he then began to move my hand up and down upon it in firm strokes; after several strokes he removed his hand and allowed me to continue on my own.

I looked up from my task to his face, his eyes were closed and he was biting his bottom lip as if trying to keep in his moans. Tentatively I leaned forward and as if guided by a natural and animal instinct I licked the tip, which caused him to tense before relaxing. I looked towards him and found his eyes fixed upon mine, making me shiver.

Giving a smirk of my own and feeling a little daring, I licked the tip again, this time tasting the clear liquid which was leaking from it; it tasted salty and warm and I found myself wanting more. I licked it again and then took the whole tip into my mouth and began to suck.

Vegeta's hips began to thrust upwards causing his length to slide in and out of my mouth at a deeper pace and so I endeavoured to take as much into my mouth as possible; within minutes his hands were grasped tightly in my hair as his hips began to move at a fast and frenzied pace; suddenly I heard a choked roar and felt the warm salty liquid spilling fourth into my throat which I swallowed and savoured.

Vegeta stopped moving and pulled me from his now softening member and into his arms where he kissed me passionately "You learn fast" he teased before pushing be back onto the bed and kissing his way down my body, again he stopped at my breasts and sucked on each one, while biting and licking at the nipples.

He then began to go lower and I gasped as he spread my legs placing each one over his shoulders and parting my folds with his fingers; I then felt his hot wet tongue as it lapped at my clitoris, causing me to moan out loud; he then began to push his tongue inside of me and stroking every inch of me nearly making me die with my desire for him.

He removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers and began again to thrust them in and out of my core which was now on fire with want; suddenly his mouth covered my clitoris and he began to suck almost violently causing me to nearly buck myself straight of the bed with the euphoric pleasure which was washing over my entire body, just as I was going to feel that same explosion as I had earlier he stopped causing me to nearly loose my mind.

Seeing my distress he chuckled and smirked at me before crawling up my body, he unwound his tail and wrapped it around my thigh, allowing the tip of it to caress my womanhood without giving me the release I so desperately needed. I then felt his hardness pressing at my core and before I knew what was happening he had embedded himself fully within me, tearing a scream of agony as my virtue was taken.

He locked his lips to mine heatedly and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears, he then began to slowly move within me, the pain began to subside and that same feeling of pleasure began to build again within my body.

Hearing my moans Vegeta began to trust into me harder and faster, while the tip of his tail continued its merciless torture upon my painfully throbbing clit. Soon my legs were locked around his hips as I desperately craved the release he was surely going to bestow upon me.

As I reached my release I screamed my love for him as I felt a sharp pain in my neck and felt the heat from his seed as he too reached his own release with a muffled cry. Once we regained our senses he pulled himself from me and lay next to me pulling me into a tight embrace.

Spooning me from behind he whispered to me "never shall I let you go".

I lay within the arms of the only man I knew I would ever love crying my silent tears for I knew that tomorrow I would be gone.

A/N: the next chapter should be up soon… and thanks everyone


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer; own nothing, not DBZ or Jane Eyre.

Chapter Seven

I awoke the next morning to find myself alone in my bed to which I was glad; it would have made it all the harder to leave my love if I had to gaze upon his face. I rose and with a slight numbing pain in my groin and remembered our making love, yes I knew it was making love for he had touched me in the most of intimate ways, ways in which I knew he would never touch Iona. Then I felt the renewed tears begin to fall from my eyes at the knowledge that if I were to stay it would be only as his mistress, his private whore, and what would happen if the others found out, if Iona found out.

With renewed determination I made my way into my bathing chamber and quickly showered and dried myself; pulling my hair into a messy bun I quickly changed into a simple set of travelling clothes which consisted of a blue pair of trousers and a blue tunic.

I grabbed my small bag the one which I had come with and gathered some of my more practical clothing as I knew I would not be able to wear the stunning attire I had acquired whilst here.

Slipping on a pair of lace up boots of grabbed my travel cloak and secured it upon my shoulders; then grabbed my bag and my money which I had received for my service of employment and ran from my room.

I ran as fast as I could from the palace and towards the small transport shuttle which went to the central city every morning to drop of and pick up various workers.

After exiting the transport I made my way towards the main transport dock where I knew I could purchase transport to earth. I handed over my money to the ships captain and boarded the ship, taking myself immediately to my cabin where I threw myself upon the small bed and cried; cried for myself, for Vegeta, for all the things I was leaving behind and for the fact that I would never find love again, for no one could ever compare to my proud and cold king.

………………………………

The trip back to earth was slow and arduous and as I had on the way to Vegetasie I stayed in my cabin only venturing out for food and exercise. It was on my second day that I actually rose with enough brain power to actually notice a small circular mark upon my neck. I touched it and immediately felt a warmth running towards my loins making me shudder.

I had never pleasured myself, but this mark seemed to call to me for release so every evening I would find myself lying in bed and thinking about Vegeta and I would stroke the mark. Thinking of his hands and lips upon my body as my own hands began to roam, soon I would find myself shuddering with pleasure, nothing like what Vegeta caused me but pleasure just the same, and afterwards I would feel even more empty and something I had never felt before… ashamed.

It had been about three months onboard the ship and I had began to feel quite ill, I had thought that maybe it was just space sickness or some kind of viral infection, but as time passed I noticed several changes in my body.

By breasts became swollen and tender, by stomach became larger and I constantly felt butterflies and also my monthly cycle had ceased which caused me worry.

I visited the ships medic who ran several blood tests upon me and declared with a smile that I was carrying a child, a male child and a Saiyan one at that. To say I was shocked was an understatement; I was carrying the kings son, the heir to the throne of Vegetasie; Kami what was I to do.

My sickness stopped at about five months, one month before the ship landed on earth; there was no doubt now that I was carrying a child for my stomach protruded greatly and my son… Vegeta's son kicked constantly, I often found myself rubbing my hands upon my stomach and smiling, I may have lost my love but I had gained something marvellous a child, his child, the product of our one night of love.

Shortly before landing on earth I contacted an old friend from my collage days his name was Krillen, he had always been a trustworthy friend and so I told him my whole story, he was very supportive and rented me a small house in the mountain regions of the central capital of earth. For since the great wars all of earth's countries and regions had been renamed. Central capital was what was originally known as the eastern region and held a warm and natural environment, one in which I wanted to raise my child, it was also where I had been borne.

Landing on the outskirts I was met by Krillen who looked just the same as when I had last seen him, he was a short man of barely five feet and had a bald head, he also had the smallest nose that at times it looked like he did not have one at all but he did, how else would be breath. With him was his wife, who he had recently married, she was about my height and blond, with blue eyes she seemed quite friendly and genuine.

After our initial greetings, Krillen took me to my new place of residence, it was a small cottage type capsule house with a small garden and now other house around for miles (think of Goku's house) it was just perfect.

I also found out that after my father and his lover Yamcha had been confirmed as dead, the company had been brought by several smaller companies and broken down and absorbed, the money of which I found went to me as the only living relative.

So now I was to be a wealthy woman in my own right, yet all I wanted to be was Vegeta's mate, I did not care for wealth or trinkets, I did not care to be queen which is what I would have been if I had been the one Vegeta mated all I would have ever wanted would be him, even if I had to work to support us.

I bid my friends good bye and settled in to my new abode, Krillen said he would bring the papers by in the next few days after I had settled in, after all I had not had the money before, so a few more days would make no difference.

At the end of the week Krillen came as he said he would and brought the legal papers for me to sign, I turned out well that he had chosen to be a lawyer as I knew he would never cheat me like so many others would have.

He also brought out a letter which he had received two days ago, from a Commander Bardock who was searching for a Miss Bulma Briefs of earth, he had yet to reply to the letter as he wanted to know what my feelings were on the matter.

Seeing my face crumple he smiled weakly at me and placed the letter into the fire before I had chance to change my mind. He also gave me a small disc which he said I might find interesting.

Later that evening after he had left I placed the disc into the laptop which I had purchased so that I could continue my scientific work and began to read the information taking in the words and allowing them to fully penetrate my mind with their meaning.

**Vegetasie**

Vegeta had arose from his sleep with Bulma still wrapped in his arms and had smiled, truly smiled for the first time in years. Gently he untangled himself from her and gathered his clothes kissing her on the forehead before he silently left.

As he entered his chambers he heard the icy voice of Iona "enjoy your fuck my mate" she purred.

"We are not mated yet Iona, and I would watch what you say to me" he hissed back at her, his mood quickly turning sour.

"Yes my king forgive me" she replied, rising from his bed to stand by his side; as she placed a hand upon his shoulder Vegeta shuddered and quickly moved into his bathing chamber locking the door behind him.

Iona sighed and told herself that things would change when she became queen, once she was, she would never be without the love of a man, for she already had several swooning over her beauty and although she wanted the power that Vegeta could give her and to bridge the rift of both their empires she really only wanted one man and that was Nappa (Yeah Yeah I know makes you want to puke).

She gathered her clothing and quietly left Vegeta's rooms making her way to her own to wash and dress for the day's events.

Vegeta felt Iona leave his chambers and sighed in relief, he really did not need her shit at the moment. Quickly finishing his shower he dressed and went to his throne room ready for the arduous task of running a kingdom, yet felt happier than he had for a long time knowing that the blue haired human woman would be there to ease the loneliness he had felt for as long as he could remember.

Yes he had tried to keep his distance from her, and yes he had been hurtful to her yet he could not, he found that he had to have her and at any cost, so that was why he had gone to her the night before to sate that desire to have her, hold her, love her which was a concept that was foreign to him. Vegeta knew that he had to mate Iona but he would keep Bulma as his mistress, his lover and companion. He would play the doting mate in public and public only, once he was behind closed doors he would spend his time with Bulma making love to her every chance he got.

He was brought out of his musings by his mother who was making the preparations for the mating ceremony which was taking place at the end of the week, she smiled at her son and informed him that everything was ready and that all the people were rejoicing in their king taking a mate, although that was not entirely the truth. If truth be told, his people were in an uproar that he had taken the ice maiden as his mate, even if it was for political reasons, they all thought he deserved a mate of his own choosing, even if she was not of their race. Many had stated that they would gladly go to war for him.

Cyan smiled and quickly left her son with his own thoughts for she still had much to do and she wanted to see how Bulma was doing.

Making her way to Bulma's lab she found it empty, she also did not fine her with Chi Chi or Bardock, beginning to worry, Cyan went to Bulma's chambers and found them empty, her closet was open and clothes were scattered on the desk, chair and floor. She stopped when she past the bed and took in the scent, a scent so clear to her that she would know it anywhere VEGETA.

Making her way back to the throne room, Cyan began to go through many emotions, disgust, anger, shame, happiness and understanding, she knew that Bulma was in love with her son, and she knew that Vegeta felt something for the human but she did not know what until now.

Entering the throne room, Cyan went straight up to her son and slapped him hard across his face "You have some explaining to do Vegeta" she screeched causing him to wince at the high decibels her voice could reach.

"What the fuck is your problem MOTHER" he spat, while regaining his sensitive hearing.

"Bulma, what did you do to her, where is she, you had better not have hurt her" Cyan spoke her voice holding the authority only a mothers could.

"She is fine, I left her in her chambers, I would never harm her" he answered, anger building at his mothers accusing words.

"Well she is not there, she has taken her clothes and gone" Cyan retorted, folding her arms tightly across her chest to stop from slapping him again.

"WHAT… WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE I GONE, I TOLD HER SHE COULD NOT LEAVE ME" he shouted, suddenly realising what he had just admitted to his mother.

"My son I had no idea" Cyan sighed, placing a hand upon her sons shoulder, realising just how much he truly had told her in those few words.

"Guards" Cyan called "Search the palace and the central city for the human woman Bulma Briefs I want her found NOW" she finished screaming her last word, making the guards jump and flee from their raging queen.

I took the rest of the day for the guards to ascertain that Bulma had left the planet and was already on her way back to earth, and although it pained him in a way he could not describe Vegeta knew he could not go after her, not without raising suspicion and with his upcoming mating ceremony, so it was left to Bardock to find the woman and bring her back even if it was in chains he would not let her go, he would chain her to the walls of the darkest dungeon if it meant it would keep her by his side.

The day of the Ceremony came and went, it was a lavish affair, yet several people were desperately unhappy, Cyan at loosing someone she thought of as a friend, and who held her sons cold dead heart, Chi Chi, who was now pregnant and missed sharing her experience with her only true friend and of course the king himself who had become more cold and distant over the short days.

Bardock had communicated with the transport ship in an attempt to get it to turn around, however there had been several electrical storms on the outer rims of the planets gravity pull which meant that no ships could leave or land on the planet (yes convenient I know).

So Bardock would be forced to wait until the storms passed which would be several months, before beginning his hunt, and once he located her he himself would go and retrieve her although he did not want to see her as Vegeta's mistress as he felt for her as one does a daughter and he knew if he had one he would not want her being second to any man, even his own king.

So they patiently waited, waited until the six months it would take for the ship to land before Bardock began his search for the elusive Bulma Briefs.

As the months passed, Vegeta began to grow colder and darker, he had broken off several alliances with distant planets who had griped about trivial matters and so he had sent troops off to purge those planets, even taking out several himself just to relieve his tension and anger.

It was on one winters night when Vegeta had returned from his latest purge that he walked into his chambers to find Iona writhing underneath Nappa in a mass of limbs. Vegeta had not been alone either, Kakkarot had been with him as they were to spar since they had spent several days upon the ship returning and both had been itchy to release some pent up rage, also Kakkarot was too scared to go to Chi Chi as she had developed an unsaiyan amount of mood swings which usually ended up with her either lashing out at him, crying or demanding an abnormal amount of mating, the latter he did not mind but the others he cringed at.

In a fit of rage and anger Vegeta had blasted both of the beds occupants and nearly killed them both, however Kakkarot in one of his brighter moments had intervened, and stated clearly that he needed to publicly execute them before the people for their betrayal of the crown and the empire.

Reluctantly Vegeta had agreed and Kakkarot had quickly called the guards to take them to the dungeons to await execution at the king's hands.

The execution happened quickly and the people rejoiced in the fact that the king was free of the ice maiden, and as it had been her betrayal, the ice-jin empire still had to uphold the treaty.

As the months passed Vegeta remained as cold as ever, he even began to cut himself of from his people as the darkness grew within him yet he did not know why, why was he feeling this way, sure he wanted Bulma, but this was getting beyond a joke, almost every night he awoke in a cold sweat, sometimes he would feel ill, other times he would get stomach cramps and have strange hungers it was all very confusing to him and this only soured his mood even more.

A/N: the next chapter should be up soon… and thanks everyone


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

**Back on earth**

Bulma cried as she read through the files of Vegetasie's news, she cried when she learned about the mating ceremony, she cried at the purges and she cried at the execution, however that one had been tears of joy, at the thought of Iona never being able to get her claws into her man again.

…………………………

It had been almost four months since I had returned to earth and I was as miserable as anything, I felt a darkness within me that seemed all consuming, I had no idea where it had come from or why it was there; I mused weather it was because I missed Vegeta so much, for I cried almost every night, the only reason I kept going was for our son, Vegeta's son.

It was one afternoon when I had been cleaning the house madly that my waters broke and I found myself going into labour, I had immediately called my only friends Krillen and his wife Juu who came with a doctor and midwife in tow.

The birthing of my son was strange, I felt both powerful and weak at the same time, the pain was excruciating yet I managed to get through it with minimal pain relief, I was also extremely happy that I did not need any stitching, the thoughts of getting sown down there made the pain of the birth nothing in comparison to the images that ran through my mind. It was strange that before I had given birth I would have felt embarrassed and completely exposed at having anyone see my most intimate parts even Vegeta would have still made me blush, but when I went into labour I did not care if the whole universe was witness as long as this child was removed from me.

As I held my son in my arms for the first time it felt the most overwhelming amount of joy I had ever felt, even more than when Vegeta had made love to me. I looked upon his small frowning face and felt the tears role down my cheeks, he was the spitting image of his father; although he had a shock of lavender hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen; He even had a lavender tail which curled around my fingers gripping on tightly.

As the days passed I grew accustomed to having this little bundle of love, I knew every frown, every cry and every action; his feeding was phenomenal I had tried breast feeding, yet found that he would be latched on for nearly the whole day and night; so I had began to bottle feed him which gave me some relief.

Yet although I loved my son very much whom I named Trunks as I had read in one of Vegetasie's history books that it meant golden light, I still had an emptiness in my heart and soul where my love for Vegeta still burned as brightly as ever.

Several times I considered contacting him, yet what could I say 'hi bye the way can I come back and oh yeah we have a son' I was sure that would go down well with the Saiyan king. He did not want me, he did not love me and so I knew that I could not return to him, it would be foolish and wrong and I would only end up heartbroken and I had to be strong for my son, our son in order to survive.

Trunks was now one month old when I received a visitor, one who made my blood run cold for all the wrong reasons, how, how had he found me, I could not even speak for about ten minutes I just stood there in the doorway staring at him in total shock, until my legs gave way and I collapsed upon the floor, in a puddle of tears, what would happen now.

"Bardock" I whispered "how, how did you find me".

"Easy when you know who to threaten" he laughed while picking me up of the ground and carrying me over to the large settee.

"I… I…" I could not even form words.

"Why did you run Bulma" Bardock questioned.

I looked into his eyes and saw genuine concern in them, taking a deep breath I rose from my seat and entered the nursery; gathering my son into my arms I went back into the lounge and presented him to Bardock who just sat there with mouth gaping and eyes blinking.

" "

" "

"What it that" Bardock finally spoke while pointing a finger in me and Trunks direction.

"It's a baby Bardock" I said stupidly completely missing the meaning of his words.

He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue "I know that but whose" he finished still pointing his finger.

"Mine" I answered defensively.

"That is not what I meant" he stated harshly.

"V… Vegeta's" I whispered.

"WHAT" he screamed at me quickly getting to his feet and making a beeline in my direction, causing me to take a step back and Trunks to start wailing.

"Please, Bardock your scaring Trunks" I pleaded, while taking another step backwards.

"Trunks… you named him Trunks" Bardock asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes" was all I could answer him.

Bardock sighed and ran a hand down his face "You have to return to Vegetasie, that child is the heir to the throne and belongs there" he stated simply as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"He is mine not yours and I cannot return, I will not be.. be" I could not even finish stating my reasons for not wanting to return, more than likely Vegeta would take the child and have me killed for treason, the reason stealing the heir of Vegetasie.

"I know what you fear Bulma and you have no reason, Vegeta would never harm you or the child" Bardock answered my unspoken worries.

"But what will happen to me, what will happen to Trunks" I cried, as a fresh set of tears began to sting my eyes.

"Bulma, I do not know that" Bardock began but suddenly stopped and began to stare wide eyed at my neck giving me a very uncomfortable feeling.

Without thinking I placed one of my hands to my neck and rubbed the mark which caused me to moan before I realised what I was doing.

Bardock smirked that same smirk Vegeta did so well and shook his head "Woman do you know what that mark means" he stated nudging his head in the direction of my scar.

"No" I replied, well it was the truth I had no idea what it meant only that it gave me great pleasure when touched.

"It means that Vegeta has marked you as his own, did you mark him back, did you do it to him" he questioned in an all too serious manner.

"I don't think.. no I did not… why?" I questioned.

"We have to leave and now, you have no idea what that mark will do unless completed, no wonder Vegeta is dying" he stated simply.

Upon hearing the word 'DYING' I suddenly felt my heart break and clutched Trunks to my chest tightly "Dying" I whispered.

Bardock heard my words and suddenly started waving his hands around almost looking like his son Kakkarot "No… No I did not mean literally, although it could happen if he were a weak warrior" he breathed "What I meant is that he has changed he is suffering a sort of malady and now I know why the bond is incomplete" he finished.

"Bond, what do you mean bond" I queried.

Over the next hour Bardock explained to me that when Saiyan's took a mate they often marked them which was known as a bond as it tied each to the other in an intimate way, they would often be able to feel each others emotions and sometimes could communicate telepathically however it was very rare, he also explained that if only one had been marked they would both feel a kind of pain and emptiness until the bond was completed and the other had been marked.

I asked him about Iona, for wouldn't Vegeta have bonded with her, however he had stated that once a bond had been started only the reciprocate could be marked he would never have the urge to mark another unless I had died and the bond completely severed however he doubted that he would have attempted to mark Iona at all, especially as he had hardly ever gone to her, even at the end of the mating ceremony he had gone to spar with Kakkarot and it was weeks until he shared a bed with her and then it was only to allay suspicion from others especially her people about the mating.

With my mind made up and a new determination I agreed to travel with Bardock back to Vegetasie and hopefully not my doom.

The ship Bardock had come in was one of the newer one's, one which I had designed the propulsion system for and it was fast very fast. It would take only five weeks to reach Vegetasie due to is size and engine capacity and I did not know weather I found that a good thing or a bad but I had no choice.

Again I had to customise myself to the change in gravity although my body seemed to adjust exceptionally fast and luckily Trunks Saiyan blood meant he had no problem at all.

It was night when the ship landed for which I was glad also Bardock had not mentioned the child he stated that, that was something I had to do.

As we entered the palace Bardock took Trunks from my reluctant arms, stating that he would take him to Cyan for she would want to see and care for her grandchild, promising me that he would be perfectly safe, although I knew Trunks would be safe, my own safety was another matter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

………………………….

I was escorted to the chamber I had previously resided in by a guard who waited while I showered and changed before going to my doom, yes doom for what other thing could I possibly be heading for.

After showering and changing into simple white undergarments and a blue shift dress with a v neck and short sleeves which came down to my ankles the guard led me to the throne room and disappeared.

Gulping nervously I placed my hand upon the door and entered into the dimly lit room. Moving further into the room I jumped and turned around quickly as the door shut and locked behind me; in front of me Vegeta stood looking like Satan himself.

Sucking in a breath I began to take several steps backwards as he advanced towards me, his eyes never leaving mine, I felt the tears immediately run down my cheeks and neck and I was consumed with fear I had never felt before even when I was first beaten as a child.

"I should kill you.. you do know that" he spoke in a calm voice, too calm.

I swallowed hard and felt my legs give way as I crumpled upon the floor at his feet, and lowered my head, the tears running more freely now that ever.

"I…. I…." I choked unable to even form words.

I felt Vegeta's hands upon my face and then was suddenly pushed roughly onto my back his voice sending a chill through my entire body.

"I won't kill you, but I will punish you" he stated pausing before saying "now" and then his lips were crushing against mine in a frenzy, hard, rough and demanding.

He ripped my clothes from my body while licking and biting every inch of me in an almost painful manner, the fear got the better of me and I began to fight him although he was too powerful and easily pinned my arms over my head with one had while the other he used to aid his tail in parting my legs before he used his legs to pin them open, he then thrust his fingers into me and began to pump them in and out all the while biting and sucking at by breasts until my nipples were hard and ridged from his torment. He then began to rub at my clitoris hard until I screamed out as that same painful pleasure washed over me and he smirked as his name tore from my lips even though I was still crying.

He did not even attempt to remove his clothing as he released himself from his pants and plunged into my most intimate part making me gasp and wince at the same time, he did not even allow me any time to adjust to his size as he began to pound into me at a hard and fast rate, scraping his teeth over my neck upon the mark he had given me.

His breathing became ragged and his thrusts became more desperate as he moved within me "Scream for me woman" he gasped.

Within mere minutes I was doing as he commanded, screaming in both pain and pleasure as he used my body so demandingly, without even thinking I latched my teeth onto his neck and bit down as hard as I could, partly because I wanted to refrain from letting him hear what he was doing to me and also it felt right and partly because I wanted to hurt him although I knew I could never achieve that.

As soon as I felt the warm coppery taste of his blood in my mouth my body screamed out in a rage of pleasure the likes I had never felt before, I gripped my legs as tightly as I could around him and lifted my hips to get greater contact and then it happened, all at once my body shook and convulsed in the most pleasurable experience as my release was complete and joined by Vegeta's as he roared in the most primal way imaginable his whole body shaking and convulsing in the euphoria of his own completion while biting the same mark he had given me before.

We lay there on the throne room floor, both panting and sweating in the aftermath of our lovemaking, even if it had been hard, rough and desperate.

Too scared to say anything I remained silent until my body began to shiver with the cold, Vegeta must have sensed this as he sat himself up put himself back into his pants and removed his cloak and wrapped it around my body before pulling me into his arms.

He then lifted me completely off the ground and began to silently carry me towards the doors, the silence became unbearable and I found myself shaking with renewed fear about what was going to happen now, was I to be placed in the dungeon, was I to be beaten or even worse executed, would I ever see my son again, to hold him and tell him I love him, my crying began a new path down my face and I closed my eyes tightly.

"Why are you crying woman" Vegeta whispered into my ear.

"Because I… I don't know what is to become of me" I cried.

Vegeta chuckled which made me shake even more before saying into my ear "I am taking you to my room where I will continue you punishment" which caused my eyes to snap open and stare into his eyes, eyes which were so intense and hard that I buried my face again into his neck deciding that my life would soon be ending.

……………………

I awoke in the morning feeling like a totally new woman, although I was a very sore one, for Vegeta had kept his word when he said I was to still be punished and punished I was, so many times that I lost count. I giggled to myself thinking of how I had been punished, for it was not what I had thought, and if that was how I was going to be punished I would defy my king as much as possible.

Then it hit me shooting up in bed the first word to leave my mouth echoed around the room like thunder "TRUNKS".

My eyes suddenly darted to the corner as something black and blue caught my eyes, there standing in front of a large plush chair was Vegeta and in his arms was my son, our son.

Suddenly I began to panic once again seeing his stare at my direction 'oh Kami what was I to do now'.

"Vegeta I can explain" I began only to cut of by his raised hand.

"Why" he asked, walking towards me carrying Trunks protectively in his arms and playing with his tail.

"Why" I questioned, not really understanding what it was he was asking me.

Vegeta stroked Trunks sleeping face and again asked me "Why"; then it dawned on me what he meant, he wanted to know why I had left and why I did not tell him about his son. Taking a deep breath I managed to compose myself enough to tell him.

"I couldn't stay, I was scared and confused, I did not know about the baby for some time and" I looked down into my lap before continuing as a whole new set of tears cascaded down my face 'Kami I cried a lot I reasoned. "you were to be mated, I knew you would not stop the ceremony for me and I did not know what would happen, I did not want to lose my baby it was the only part of you I knew I could ever have".

"Your right the ceremony would have still taken place, but you could have still stayed with me even with the brat" Vegeta stated like it was a simple solution.

"As what your whore" I cried.

Vegeta placed Trunks into the small crib which must have been brought in while I was sleeping and moved over to the bed where he wrapped me in his arms pulling me tight against his chest.

"I would never think of you as a whore, never" he breathed.

"But that is what I would have been" I whispered.

Vegeta grunted and grasped my face in his hands before speaking.

"Do you know what is to become of you now, now that you have returned" he questioned.

I really wanted to say 'yes your queen' but I knew it would not happen, "your whore" I wailed clutching into his chest and sobbing like an infant.

Vegeta pulled me back and looked deep into my eyes "I would never have my mate called a whore and anyone who did I would rip apart with my bare hands" he informed me.

I was now confused beyond belief "huh" was all I could say.

"I have marked you as you have me, we are mates and you are my queen" he stated matter of factly, while kissing my lips tenderly.

My mind had gone momentarily blank as his words settled within my brain, for someone so intelligent I had truly mush for brains, it must be true what they say when you have a baby, you brain goes too (A/N: I know this from experience).

"Huh" again was my response.

"God woman you're a fucking idiot" he laughed before pushing me back onto my back and kissing every inch of my exposed skin.

"Vegeta" I managed to breathe, "What are you saying".

"That you are to be my queen, simpleton" he laughed while kissing my neck.

"Oh" was all I could manage before all coherent thought truly left me, and all I could do was feel the euphoric pleasures that washed over me.

………………………

Again I awoke feeling great; I turned my face towards my mate and found him staring at me with those impenetrable black eyes of his, making me blush. I was about to speak when the wailing of our son stopped me.

Sighing I slipped of the bed and went over to the small crib and picked up Trunks then made my way back to our bed. I laid him upon my chest and began to rub his back soothingly which immediately lessened his sobs.

"He needs feeding" I stated, answering Vegeta's unspoken question to his sons cries.

Vegeta rose from the bed and left the room; this confused me somewhat until he returned minutes later with an short elderly woman with greying hair wearing a brown dress with white apron.

"This is Shann, she will be the brats nurse" he stated coming to stop in front of me and gently taking Trunks from my arms then handing him to Shann.

The elderly woman smiled and took Trunks then bowed to me stating that she would take as great a care of him as she had done for the king when he was child, then she left us alone.

Although I was slightly worried as I had never left Trunks in the care of another, I knew that she would care for him greatly after all she had said that she cared for Vegeta when he was a baby, which I found hard to imagine, picturing him anything other than the hard man he was.

Once she had left Vegeta sat back on the bed with me and gathered me into his arms "he will be fine woman" he said softly.

I smiled at him and touched my hand to his cheek caressing it lightly, "I know it's just hard having him away from me at any time" I sighed.

"You will get used to it, you are a queen now or soon will be once the ceremony is complete, you will have an empire to run and a mate to satisfy, you won't have time to devote yourself to the brat all the time" Vegeta smirked while kissing my neck.

"What do you mean mate to satisfy" I half heartedly scolded.

"What do you think I mean woman, your place is to satisfy my every wish and command" he explained while his hands began to roam by body, making me moan in desire.

"But what about me" I breathed heavily "don't I deserve satisfaction".

"Woman you will never be unsatisfied I can promise you that" he chuckled an began a desperate assault on my body sending my mind haywire


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

Well readers let me tell you my life is now one of bliss and contentment, Vegeta and I took part in the mating ceremony and although it was a simple affair as neither of us wanted it to be lavish it was beautiful.

I had reacquainted myself with Chi Chi who had also had her own son whom she named Gohan after one of her mate Kakkarot's old masters; our friendship grew to that of sisters and our children grew to be the best of friends.

I had also become even closer to Cyan who was a devoted grandmother towards Trunks and a day never went by where she did not see him at least once. she taught me everything I needed to know in order to be a good queen and in time became the mother figure I had always longed for.

As for Vegeta and myself life was almost perfect, we even have a daughter now who we named Bra which means gifted one, and she definitely lives up to her name, she was my spitting image although like Trunks she possessed Vegeta's more moody and darker qualities at times.

As time passed our children grew into fine adults Trunks became the perfect warrior prince, which pleased Vegeta to no end, and Bra well she was the apple of her fathers eye, always able to wrap him around her fingers.

At this precise moment I am sitting in Vegeta and my chambers awaiting the return of my mate, for I have been very disobedient and am now awaiting my punishment, but that's another story.

…………………………….

A/N: Ok that's the end of that story, it was one of my first so I know it was not brilliant, but I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, and yes there was an element of Jane Eyre in their as that is also one of my fave stories.

Sorry if the ending was really crappy, but my muse has gone to mush, and i totally lost the plot at the end, however i will attempt to write another story soon, lots of smut and a bit of darkness

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers i could not have done this without you all, you are brilliant, again i thank you


End file.
